Conversations II
by BobR
Summary: In which a bond is formed, sisters are reunited, Washu gains a student, and Ayeka begins to discover herself
1. In the Morning

In the Morning BobR Bob Reese 2 847 2001-11-09T20:20:00Z 2001-11-09T20:20:00Z 9 2523 14383 119 28 17663 9.2720 

Disclaimer 

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all nor do I want to, I just want to borrow them for a while. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders. 

***** 

Conversations II

Chapter 1

In the Morning

*****

Ayeka awoke slowly.  Disoriented at first, she soon remembered that she had spent the night with Tenchi and Ryoko.  Usually when she slept in Tenchi's room, she and Ryoko shared the bed while Tenchi slept on a futon next to them.  But last night had been different.  Tenchi had crawled into bed with them and they had all fallen asleep together.  As she lay on her right side, she felt Tenchi snuggled up with his back against her and Ryoko's chest against her back.  _A princess sandwich, _ she thought with a quiet giggle.  Ryoko's arm protectively encircled both of them and she made soft 'snorking' sounds close to Ayeka's ear as she slept.

Ayeka sighed with contentment.  _I know how much I love Lord Tenchi, and I think it's possible to come to love Ryoko as much as well.  I know she also loves him and she has feelings toward me.  For all that she reminded me that she wasn't human, she certainly hasn't turned out to be inhuman either.  I think… I really think that I could love her in a way…_ She felt Ryoko stir against her and the princess snuggled closer to her just to see how she would react.

As usual, Ryoko went straight from deep sleep to wide awake.  She felt Ayeka press harder against her and she gave a little smile.  "Mornin' princess," she murmured in Ayeka's ear.

"Good morning, pirate," Ayeka whispered back.  "Be quiet though, Lord Tenchi is still asleep."

"Don't worry, I won't wake him.  But I gotta go, if ya know what I mean.  I'll be right back."

Ayeka heard a soft hiss and felt Ryoko teleport away.  She decided that it was probably time for her to get up as well so she carefully rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed.  Shortly afterwards Ryoko phased back into the room.  Ayeka gestured toward the door and Ryoko nodded and teleported away again.  The princess sighed and stood up.  She quietly opened the door and stepped out into the hall.  Ryoko was already standing there as Ayeka slid the door shut.

"Did you sleep well princess?"

"Yes I did, thank you.  And yourself?"

"Great.  I've been sleeping better lately than I ever have."

What happened next shocked both of them.  Ryoko took two quick steps toward the princess and kissed her on the cheek.  Ayeka stepped back just as quickly.

"Wha…  What was that about?" she asked Ryoko in surprise.

"I don't know.  It just seemed to be the right thing to do."  Ryoko replied with a blush, just as surprised as Ayeka by her actions.  "I don't know what came over me.  I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No, I'm not offended Ryoko.  I was just a little, um, unprepared for that."

"Well, it won't happen again.  I'll keep my emotions under control from now on."

"That will be a first then, won't it?" Ayeka giggled.  "But seriously Ryoko, under Juraian law, when we both marry Lord Tenchi, we will also be marrying each other.  It would not be improper for some affection to be shown between us."

"You're not turning on me, are you Ayeka?"

"No, demon.  But lately, and probably due to our future situation, I have given it some thought.  You are a very attractive woman.  Or so you keep telling everyone."

"I think you're good looking too, princess.  In a cute, stuck-up kinda way.  And I have to admit, I've thought about it too.  But somehow it just doesn't feel right.  Not yet at least."

Ayeka smiled.  "I believe that's your fear of intimacy speaking again.  Well, let us worry about that situation if it ever arises.  For right now however, I hear Sasami in the kitchen making breakfast.  Why don't you go wake up Lord Tenchi while I take care of _my_ morning needs?"

"Sounds like a plan.  We'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."  Ryoko phased through the wall into Tenchi's room.

Ayeka sighed and muttered to herself.  "I wish she would learn to use the door like a normal person.  But then, she's not a normal person and that's why we love her."  She quickly looked around to make sure that no one had heard her say that, especially Ryoko.  Ayeka herself was surprised to hear it.  _Well, I guess I really do love Ryoko on some level, but I don't think I'm_ 'in'_ love with her, like I am with Lord Tenchi.  Hmmm.  This is a morning for shocks, _ she thought.  _I wonder what's going to happen next?   _She began walking toward the bathroom, with a smile on her face.

*****

As Ryoko approached Tenchi's sleeping form, an evil grin formed on her face.  She knew just how she wanted to wake him up, but at the last minute something stopped her.  She though about Ayeka, and the trust that had grown between them.  She didn't want to do anything to betray that trust.  Ok then, she could wait.  Once she was married to them, then she could wake either of them up anyway she pleased. And she had some wonderful ideas brewing.  It might be worth the wait after all.

"Tenchi, time to get up.  Sasami will have breakfast ready in a few minutes."  She gently shook him.

Tenchi felt someone touching his shoulder.  He slowly opened his eyes and saw Ryoko looking down at him, smiling.

"Wha…?  Oh.  Good morning Ryoko."  He reached up and gently stroked her cheek.  Then he sat up and looked around the room.  "Where's Ayeka?" he asked.

Ryoko gave a little shiver as he touched her.  "She's already up and probably in her bedroom getting dressed. She said she'd meet us downstairs."

"Ok.  Let me get dressed too and we'll go eat."  He stood up.  Ryoko watched him.

"Um, Ryoko…"

"Yes, Tenchi?"

"I'd like to get dressed please."

"Oh, do you want me to help you?"

"No, I can manage by myself.  But could you wait outside?"

"Why?  Oh.  Ok, I'll be right outside.  Just call if you need anything."

"All right, but I won't.  I've been able to dress myself for years."

Ryoko chuckled. "That wasn't quite what I meant Tenchi."

"Ryoko!"

She grinned at him and faded out.

Tenchi sighed and began to gather the clothes he would wear that day.  "She never changes," he said to himself, then he grinned.  "And I hope she never does!"

*****

Mihoshi woke up and stumbled downstairs to the smell of breakfast cooking.  She wondered if she would have time for a nap before it was done, but immediately dismissed the thought as her stomach made a loud growling noise.  She would wait; otherwise she might miss the meal.  It had been known to happen before…

*****

Washu had spent all night researching a way to get items out of shipping boxes without getting the little foam packing peanuts all over the place.  After spending eight hours on the problem, she gave up in disgust; there were always one or two that managed to escape.  She had more important things to do anyway, like figuring out why the cable TV kept flickering out even when the cable company insisted there's no problem.  Or maybe even why some of her favorite Internet fanfic sites couldn't be accessed consistently, even though she could PING them and get a valid response.  For this she'd need absolute privacy, so she sealed her lab.

*****

After breakfast Tenchi headed out to weed one of the fields and as usual Ryoko flew to the roof for a nap, while Ayeka went to the shrine to sweep the courtyard.  For some reason Ryoko had been avoiding Katsuhito recently, but she had promised to sweep the shrine steps later, and that was fine with Ayeka as there was less climbing up and down with courtyard duty.  It was also Ryoko's turn to clean the living room and she'd been very good about doing things around the house lately.  Ayeka knew that she'd get everything done eventually, still, if Ryoko would only learn that the quicker you got done, the more time you had to goof off later.  Ayeka sighed.  Someday.  Someday she'd understand.

*****

It had been a pleasant morning so far, Mihoshi reflected as she sat in front of the TV with a cup of tea.  A good breakfast with no arguments between Ryoko and Ayeka, and no emergency calls from the GP.  Something was definitely going on between Ryoko and Ayeka though, they hadn't had a real fight in weeks.  She'd have to think about that, but right now it was almost time for her favorite cartoon.  She reached for the tea.

"HOT!  HOT!  HOT!  OUCHIE!  HOT!"  The teacup fell over and a young woman appeared above the resulting puddle.  Mihoshi fainted.

"How can you drink it that ho..t…  Oh.  Hello?  Wake up please.  I'm really, really sorry.  Please wake up now."  The girl shook the blonde's shoulder, eliciting a moan from the zonked detective.

"Hello, I'm Sasami.  Who are you?"  The girl looked up and into two of the biggest, pinkest eyes she'd ever seen.

"I'm Skuld, and I've come to meet Washu.  Look, I'm very sorry about all this.  I'll help you clean it up."

"Oh, don't worry about it, this is just a minor Mihoshi thing.  Help me get her up onto the couch though.  And really, don't worry; she faints all the time, we're used to it."

The two girls lifted the detective onto the couch and made her comfortable.

"Washu's locked herself in her lab again, she's even blocked off Ryo-ohki's pet door.  Mihoshi here is the only one who can get by her security system, so you'll have to wait for her to wake up to get in."  Sasami explained.

"Is Ryo-ohki your cat?" Skuld asked.

"No silly," Sasami giggled, taking the cabbit off her head, "this is Ryo-ohki.  She's one of Washu's inventions."

"OOH!   She's so cyuuute!  Is she a mech?"  Skuld took the cabbit and hugged it.

"Nope.  She's a space battleship.  She really belongs to Ryoko, but she's my friend too."

_Yeah, right.  This cute little thing's a giant spaceship?  Looks more like some kind of plushie. _ Skuld thought, then she noticed the markings on Sasami's forehead for the first time.  "Are you a goddess too?" she asked.

"No, not yet.  But someday I'll be completely assimilated with Tsunami and then I will be."  Sasami looked at the cabbit.  "Ryo-ohki, why don't you run and get us some towels, then I'll get you a carrot when I get back in the kitchen."

"Miya!  Miiyyyaa!"  A small pop and the cabbit switched to her young humanoid form and scampered off.

Skuld's mouth fell open.  _I don't believe it.  Maybe she really is a spaceship too. _

*****

Mihoshi groaned and slowly regained consciousness.  The last thing she remembered was reaching for her tea, then a loud voice, then…  well, then she didn't remember.  But something must have happened, she was stretched out on the couch and she could hear voices, one was Sasami's but she didn't know the other one.  _I wonder how long I was out…_  "Eek!  My show!  I'm missing my show!"  She jumped up and immediately fell across the table, bumping the TV's ON button with her head.  "Ow!"  Her hand came up and accidentally hit the channel select and the cartoon came on.  She had only missed the opening credits.  "Oh goody."  She clapped her hands and sat back down on the couch.

"Boy, is she lucky," commented Skuld.

"Yeah, tell me about it," answered Sasami.

*****

Knowing that Mihoshi would be useless until her show was over, Sasami led Skuld outside onto the deck.  She pointed out the shrine at the top of the mountain, Ryoko snoozing on the roof and the carrot fields off in the distance.  When Sasami thought enough time had gone by, the two girls went back into the house to find Mihoshi snoring on the couch.   Ryo-ohki, back in cabbit form, was watching the end of the TV show from her lap.  Sasami walked over to Mihoshi and gently shook her.

"Mihoshi.  Mihoshi, wake up."

Yawn.  "Oh, hi Sasami.  Is my show over?"

"Yep, you missed it again," the princess replied.

"Darn.  Oh well, I'll watch it tomorrow and try to catch up."

"Mihoshi, this is Skuld.   She's here to see Washu, but we can't get into the lab.  Can you help us?"

"Gee, I don't know.  You know how mad Washu gets when I go in there."

"Pleeeze Mihoshi," Sasami pleaded.

"Well, ok." Mihoshi got up and walked towards the closet.  "But if Washu's locked the door I don't know what I can…  Ooops."  She tripped over Ryo-ohki and threw out both hands to break her fall.  Her hands hit the door first, then her head.  The door flew open.

"Mihoshi!  Are you ok?" cried Sasami as she rushed to help her up.

"Ouch." Mihoshi replied.

"See Mihoshi.  I knew you could do it!"

The three trooped into the lab followed by Ryo-ohki.  The door shut ominously behind them.

*****

Washu sat on a floating cushion, idly watching her crab screen saver.  She'd given up on the Internet problem for now, hoping that it was just high traffic, and was thinking about how Ryoko's personality had changed over the past few weeks.  She had always felt that if Ayeka and Ryoko could put aside their differences they could be good friends.  She was pleased to find out that she had been right.  It also appeared that some of Ayeka was beginning to rub off on Ryoko, or maybe it was Zero; she was much more polite and she always finished her chores (although not always in a timely manner).  The only thing that bothered her was that Ryoko was still somewhat of a child emotionally, she tended to form a strong attachment to anyone who showed her kindness.  It was entirely possible that she could fall in love with Ayeka at some point or at least have a crush on her, although she would ever give up Tenchi.  She didn't know how Ayeka would handle Ryoko's attention, not that those types of relationships didn't exist, especially in Juraian multiple marriages; but the princess didn't seem to be the type that would go for that sort of thing.  And Ryoko didn't handle rejection well.  There was also the problem of the two of them sharing Tenchi.  Poor boy.

Washu sighed.

"Wow!  This is sooo cool!"

"Wha…?"  Washu whipped around to find Sasami, Mihoshi and a strange girl approaching her.  "How did you all get in here?  I know I sealed the portal!"

"Oh!  There you are Little Washu!  Skuld came all the way here to meet you, and Mihoshi let us into the lab," chirped Sasami.

"Skuld, eh?  You wouldn't by any chance be Urd's little sister now, would you?"

"Urd's sister?" asked Sasami.  "You didn't say anything about that.  Ryoko's told me all about Urd and Mara and Belldandy.  Wow!  So you're her other sister!"  Sasami turned to Skuld with big eyes.

"Yep, that's me.  Skuld, goddess second class, limited, and this place is so cool.  Urd told me that Ryoko's mom was a scientist, but I never expected this!" She looked around in awe at all the equipment.

Washu cleared her throat.  "Not just a scientist!  I am Washu, The Greatest Scientific Genius In The Universe!  And I'm exceptionally cute too."

"That's our Washu," sighed Sasami.  She could almost hear Washu pronouncing the capital letters.

Washu glanced around, trying to keep an eye on the blonde detective.

"Hey, this is new.  What's this button do Washu?"

"Wait bubblehead!  Don't…"

A small explosion was heard from deep in the lab.

"Sorry.  I'll just sit over here."

"No, stop!  Remember what happened last time you touched th…  Oh damn.  Too late."

As Mihoshi sat on a console, a small bundle of little Ryo-ohki's popped out and fell to the floor.

"Just… just sit right there and don't move, ok?"

Mihoshi's signal bracelet chose that moment to start beeping for attention.  She jumped up and snatched her control cube from her hair.  A quick twist and she was in uniform.  "I have to go.  I've got an emergency call to respond to."  Another twist of the cube and she disappeared.

"Well," said Washu to no one in particular, "you sure can't tell by watching her around the house, but she really is a competent police officer.  One of these days I'll have to scan her and find out what makes her so klutzy when she's not on duty."  The diminutive scientist grinned at Sasami and held up a small device with a big green button.  "My Blonde Ditz Eliminator (v.1), patent pending.  I just press this button and it sends a signal to her wristcomp."

"Oh, Washu!  You're terrible!" Sasami chuckled.

Skuld was oblivious to everything that had just happened.  She just stood and looked at Washu with starry eyes and her hands folded up under her chin.  "Professor Washu, can you teach me everything you know?"

Washu and Sasami looked at each other and said in unison, "Oh boy."

*****

To be continued

*****

Author's Notes

The response I've received to Part1 and the Side Story has been pretty positive.  Here's the first two chapters of Part 2.  The rest will follow, as long as I keep getting some feedback.  I have to expand and clean up the next three chapters, which are almost done, then write the end of this part.  I have a big programming project at work coming up before the end of the year, so I don't know how long this will take, as a do quite a bit of follow up editing during breaks and lunch.  Hopefully it won't take too long.

Note 2

This is the second upload of this story.  The first time, in .txt format, I noticed that some things didn't make it through.  This one's HTML.  And yes, the last scene with Mihoshi is taken directly from two scenes in the OAV series (Night Before the Carnival and Zero Ryoko).  I figured that Mihoshi was perfectly capable of repeating a mistake and that Washu would remember what it took to get rid of her and make a device that would do it.

BobR


	2. Wedding Day

Wedding Day BobR Bob Reese 2 897 2001-11-09T20:20:00Z 2001-11-09T20:20:00Z 9 2828 16121 Edco, Inc. 134 32 19797 9.2720 

Conversations II

Chapter 2

Wedding Day

*****

Tenchi had spent the whole night pacing his room.  He still didn't think that he was ready for marriage, but after talking to his father about it, he discovered that that was a normal reaction.  His dad called it 'cold feet' and told him that the same thing had happened to him, he just didn't let the feeling stop him from doing what he wanted to do.   Ryoko's disclosure that she was still a virgin hadn't really shocked him; he knew how some of his friends at school acted and suspected that their amorous escapades were more imagination than anything else as well, just like Ryoko.  Ayeka though…  He never would have thought that she would have done anything like that.  It didn't bother him that she had; he wasn't traditional in the sense that the woman he would marry would have to be pure and innocent, after all this was modern Japan; but it had surprised him when she told him.

He wondered what would happen that night.  Both girls at once?  The thought sort of titillated and scared him at the same time, but inside he knew that wasn't going to happen.  He suspected that Ryoko and Ayeka already had some sort of plan worked out.  He just hoped that they consulted him first.

*****

While Tenchi pondered what would happen later, the girls were indeed working out the details.  Sasami was spending the night in Washu's lab while the two brides-to-be used the bedroom.  The girls each sat on a futon, facing each other.  The argument had been going on for some time and tempers were starting to flare.

"No, Ayeka.  I promised you that you could go first.  I might not like it, but a promise is a promise."  Ryoko said reasonably.

"Listen pirate.  I can be patient if I need to be.  I've waited 700 years for my wedding night, I can wait one more night.  You go first."

"What?  Aren't you afraid that you might not measure up to me?  Don't you want Tenchi to sample the royal goodies before anything else?"

"Don't make me laugh demon," Ayeka snorted.  "There's no comparison to be made.  Tenchi can consider me the fine dessert."

"I suppose that would make me the main course then?  Hey, wait!  I kinda like that.  I'm the main course and you're just the light snack afterwards."  
  


Ayeka glared at Ryoko and sparks began to fly between the two.

"You wanna take this outside, princess?"

"Fine with me, pirate!"

Ryoko suddenly looked down.  "Why're we arguing Ayeka?  We're both gonna get our chance with him.  This is pointless."

Ayeka sighed.  "Yes, it really is.  But it was kind of fun, just like old times.  I miss fighting with you Ryoko."

"Yeah.  Me too.  Now how're we gonna resolve this little problem?"

"Well, I want you to consider this Ryoko, that even if it wasn't with Tenchi, I've already 'gone first' as you put it.  So really, it's your turn.  My chance will come; as I said before, I'm patient.  Tenchi's not going anywhere and neither am I.  Nor are you for that matter.  Besides, you've known him longer."

Ryoko's expression brightened.  "Yeah, I guess you're right.  I'll go first then.  But after a while I suppose we need to let him choose who to spend the night with.  If he's going to be Emperor some day, he needs to learn to make his own decisions.  We don't want him to totally depend on us, do we?"  She  smiled.  "So, tell me about this ceremony tomorrow princess."

*****

Morning finally dawned, bright and sunny.  Which when you think about it was odd, as the weather forecast had called for thunderstorms.  But Washu wasn't going to let anything ruin her daughter's big day.

Today's ceremony was going to be a small one, with just the royal family and a few close friends in attendance.  A much larger Royal wedding would be held later on Planet Jurai, after all of the planning and details were taken care of.  Katsuhito would officiate at this wedding as the trio recited their vows in the Juraian manner.  Tenchi's father Noboyuki, along with Mihoshi, had been elected as decorating committee, while Sasami had spent the day before preparing a meal for the party afterwards.

The first guests to arrive were Ayeka's parents.  Tenchi and Sasami greeted them out on the wooden deck as they were teleported down from the Juraian flagship.  As Tenchi bowed to his future father- and mother's-in-law he noticed that Azusa didn't look entirely happy.  This was because the Emperor's political plans for Ayeka were about to end up in the dumpster.  After exchanging pleasantries, Tenchi beat a hasty retreat toward the shrine where he would change clothes and where Mihoshi and his father were finishing up the decorations.  The two queens entered the house, searching for the brides-to-be.  

Azusa looked around, alone except for his youngest daughter and the two guardians.  _Oh well, _ he thought with a sigh, _there's still Sasami. _  He patted her on the top of her head.  

*****

Misaki and Funaho hovered around Ayeka and Ryoko, straightening this and tightening that.  Misaki was going to make sure her daughter looked perfect for her wedding, while Funaho coached Ryoko in the Juraian wedding ceremony.  Both teased the girls mercilessly about the wedding night.

"Please," Ayeka pleaded.  "Ryoko and I spent all night talking about this.  Can't we just drop the subject?"

The two queens looked at each other.  "No."

***** 

Next to show up were the three goddesses and Keiichi, Belldandy's mortal boyfriend.  Mara tagged along with them.  Belldandy headed up the stairs to the shrine to look for Katsuhito and Keiichi, nervous about meeting real aliens, followed her.  Skuld made a beeline for Washu's lab, while Urd and Mara joined Sasami and her father on the deck.

Azusa saw the two approaching.  Seeing the way Mara was dressed, his eyes almost fell out of his head.  "Must be a friend of Ryoko's," he muttered.

"Father, this is Urd.  She's a goddess," introduced Sasami. 

_Yes, she is, _ thought Azusa.  _And the other one isn't bad looking either. _

Sasami turned to the demon.  "I've never met you in person, but you must be Mara, Ryoko's told me about you.  Welcome.  I'm Sasami and this is my father Azusa." 

Urd bowed to them while Mara just glared.

The goddess smiled at Sasami.  "Don't worry.  She's promised to be on her best behavior.  Ryoko cleaned her clock last time they 'played' together, and I don't think she wants a rematch yet."

"I'll behave, just as long as there's no disco music at the party later," Mara growled.

"Or polkas," added Urd with a smile.  "So Azusa, you're Ayeka's father, eh?  What do you do for a living?" she asked politely, trying to make conversation.

The ruler of the greatest empire in the galaxy gave her a cool look.  He was not in a good mood and certainly wasn't going to let this woman talk to him as if he were a commoner.  He decided to put her in her place.  "I am the Emperor of Planet Jurai.  And just who do you think you are to be so familiar with me?"

Lightning began to crackle around Urd, but she was still smiling, more amused than anything by Azusa's attitude.  She thought she'd bring this stuck-up snob down a notch.  "I am Urd, Goddess First Class," she pronounced in her most officious voice.

The lightning faded away and Mara growled again, this time showing her fangs.  "I wish you wouldn't do that.  It makes me nervous."

"I know.  That's why I dood it," Urd replied, laughing.  "Oh yeah, and Mara here's a demon first class."

"And you're a goddess second class, not first." Mara rejoined.

"Shh!  Quiet!  I've got him going," whispered Urd as she poked at Mara with her elbow.

Azusa was suitably impressed nonetheless.  _A goddess and a demon, together?  As wedding guests of my daughter?  This may work out…  Ayeka may be marrying into power after all…_

Funaho stuck her head out the door.  "Sasami dear, could you get Little Washu and have her meet us at the shrine?  Tenchi and the others are already up there and it's almost time to start."

"Ok, Auntie Funaho!" chirped Sasami.  She disappeared into the house.

"Now, husband.  I want you to greet your daughter and Ryoko and escort them to the ceremony."  Funaho said to Azusa.  "After all, you'll be giving both of them away."  Azusa forced a smile, thinking of how far away he'd like to give Ryoko, _and_ Tenchi for that matter.

Ayeka came through the door.  She was wearing the flowing robes of traditional Juraian wedding attire.  She bowed to her guests and went to stand by her father.  Then Ryoko emerged.  She was wearing a western-style wedding gown: white, lots of lace, low cut, complete with veil.  She grinned at Urd and Mara, and then took her place at Azusa's side.

Urd walked over and gave Ryoko a hug.  "Ryoko, you look great."  She turned and hugged Ayeka as well.  "And this must be Ayeka.  You look wonderful too.  Your Tenchi is really going to be impressed by both of you.  By the way Ayeka, I'm Urd, goddess of love, among other things.  I've been boning up on Juraian physiology, so if you ever need anything…"  

"Urd, can it!" was Ryoko's response.  "I'm glad you could make it Mara."

"Urd insisted.  She held a four leaf clover over my head until I agreed."

Misaki bustled out of the house.  "Everyone ready?" she asked, glancing around, too excited to even notice the goddess and demon.  "Ok then, let's go!"  She headed off toward the shrine steps.

*****

The entire group was gathered in the courtyard in front of the Masaki shrine.  Tenchi and his two fiancés stood before the steps, Ayeka on his right and Ryoko on his left, as befitted a first and second wife.  Katsuhito stood at the top of the small flight, facing the group.  He began to speak the words that would bind his grandson and his two loves together forever in the eyes of Jurai.  He hadn't gotten that far into the ceremony when there was a surge of energy and a shadow fell over the shrine.  

"Sisters!  Where are you?  I can feel your presence," boomed a voice.

The entire wedding party looked up to see the giant form of a woman in flowing robes similar to Ayeka's, looking down on them from the sky.

"Tokimi!" gasped Sasami, Belldandy and Mara almost as one.

Ryoko started to form her energy sword, but a touch and headshake from Tenchi stopped her.  Several rings of small logs appeared as Ayeka formed a shield around the wedding party.  Azaka and Kamidake moved to protect Sasami and the royal family in a similar shield while Belldandy cast a protection spell around everyone else.  Mara had disappeared somewhere.

Everyone looked up at the immense apparition in stunned silence as a stiff wind generated by Tokimi's presence swept over them.

"Those shields won't protect you for long," said Urd, standing near Ryoko, her long hair whipping in the wind.  "That's one of Tsunami's sisters.  Her power's the same as Jurai's and it's not sealed, she doesn't belong here.  Unless her sisters appear she may do something rash, we've got to think of something to appease her."  Urd looked at Belldandy.

Belldandy looked at Ryoko and made a decision.  "Ryoko, you must release your gems.  They must return to their original owner or this could be very bad, all of use together don't have the power to confront her." Belldandy urged.

"Why?" asked Ryoko.

"Lady Tokimi's powers aren't sealed and limited as Lady Tsunami's and ours are.  We can't stop her; even if our powers were free, she's a goddess prime.  If attempts to use her full power to find her sisters she could destroy this planet."

"But why release the gems?"

"We must summon the third Juraian goddess, Lady Tsunami's other sister.  All of her memories and power are stored in the gems, that's where their power comes from.  They're her seal.  When the rightful owner takes possession, the goddess will be revealed and the seal broken."

"But what if this third Juraian goddess sides with Tokimi?" asked Washu.

"Trust me Washu, she won't," answered Urd before Belldandy could respond.

"Now Ryoko, you must release them!  Give up the gems!"  Belldandy called.

"If you say so…" Ryoko concentrated and the three red gems moved out from her body to float in the air before her.

"Ok, now what?  Nothing's happening."

Belldandy turned to Washu.  "Summon the gems to yourself Washu," she said quietly.

"Wha…?  Why me?"

"Trust us Washu.  Trust yourself.  Concentrate and summon the gems to you."

Washu closed her eyes and mentally called to the gems floating in front of Ryoko.  She mumbled, "I hope there's a good reason for thi… Ahh!"  A blinding pain enveloped her head, she felt something enter her mind and heard Tenchi, her daughter and her student yell.  Then she lost consciousness for a moment.

The others saw three red streaks move from Ryoko to Washu and impact her forehead.  For several seconds she was covered by a reddish glow so bright that they had to cover their eyes.  

"WASHU!" yelled Tenchi, Ryoko and Skuld simultaneously.  

The glow faded to reveal Washu, but a Washu very different than any of them had seen before.  The gems were now embedded in her forehead and she had markings on her cheeks.  Her eyes were different as well.  Instead of their normal brilliant green, that green was now surrounded by bright red.  Her form resembled the adult Washu that had teased them on the bridge that day, but she looked older, as if the weight of a universe sat on her shoulders.  There was much pain visible in her eyes.  Pain and… power.

"Oh Little Washu…" moaned Tenchi, falling to his knees.  The others, except for Belldandy and Urd, just stood in shock.

"I… am…  I am whole again.  I remember.  I remember… everything," the new Washu said in a voice that seemed to span the cosmos.

Tsunami's astral form appeared next to Sasami. "Welcome back, sister," she greeted.

"Sisters!" thundered Tokimi.  "I have searched long and hard to find you both."

Ryoko shook off the shock first.  "M…  Mom?  My Mom is a… goddess?"

"Yes Ryoko.  And I'm still your mother.  I'm still the Washu you all knew.  But now I'm more.  Much more.  I had forgotten, but now I remember again."

"Now you know why I called you cousin; your mom's a goddess prime too," Urd said to Ryoko out of the side of her mouth, her eyes still on Washu.

"My Lady Washu, you must do something about Lady Tokimi.  We don't have the power to stop her from doing anything she wishes.  We need your help, please," implored Belldandy

"You're absolutely right, this'll stop.  Right now!" replied goddess Washu, with a touch of her old self coming through. Then with a grin that made her look a lot like the old Washu, she looked up at Tokimi's form.  "Hey, Tokimi!  Get yer butt down here.  We won't talk to you unless you're down here!"  She winked at Tsunami.  There was a blue flash and more normal sized Tokimi was standing next to Washu and Tsunami.

"Yes, sisters.  I am here."

"Like the whole world didn't already know that; nothing like stating the obvious.  Now why'd you decide you had to go and disrupt my daughter's wedding?"  Washu glared at her.

Urd snickered.  "As if she had really planned..."  Washu turned and gave her a look.  "Oops.  Sorry." Urd said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I missed you, sisters.  I need you.  Please come back with me."  Tokimi pleaded.

"I don't think I want to leave yet.  There's still much to experience and explore here," responded Washu.

"And what of my sister Tsunami?"

"Well, Tsunami is bound to this reality for the moment.  So she can't leave and I like it here, so I won't leave.  Now, you may join _us_ if you want to, but it comes with a cost."

"What cost?  Must I become mortal like you did?"

"No, but there are two requirements.  The first is that you agree to have your powers sealed, like Tsunami and I."

"And the second?"

"The second is that you ask the permission of these Earth goddesses to stay."

"And if I choose not to?"

"Then you must return to our home plane, or face me.  And remember what happened last time you made me mad…"

"What happened?" Ryoko whispered to Urd.

"Well, you know the 'Big Bang' that created this universe?" Urd whispered back.

"No… Really?  I thought that your dad…"

"Nope.  It's all Washu's fault.  It's rumored that she has quite a temper once you get her riled up.  My father just created the reality, the space was already here."

"I will… stay, if I am allowed to.  I missed you both, it is lonely by myself."  Tokimi was saying to Washu.

Washu shook her head.  "You guys really need to learn how to use contractions.  You all sound like a certain character from Star Trek," she muttered.  Louder she said, "I thought you might.  Belldandy, can you and your sisters handle the sealing spell?  This is your world after all…"

Belldandy nodded and beckoned to Urd and Skuld.  The three sisters took up positions around Tokimi and joined hands.  They began to chant.

A blue glow formed around Tokimi, when it faded there was a single blue gem floating in the air before her.  Her eyes were now red on white instead of the red on blue they had been.  She gasped and stumbled forward.  "It is not quite what I expected," she said.  "I still remember who I am, what I am.  And I still have power.  I can feel it."

"Yes," said Belldandy, "but most of your power has been confined to the gem, much like Lady Washu's was.  If you need it, it will be there, but only under extreme circumstances can you break the seal."

"And who will keep the gem?" Tokimi asked.

"Why, you will determine where it's kept.  We trust you, like we trust Lady Washu and Lady Tsunami."

"Speak for yourself," Urd said under her breath.

"Where are Tsunami's gems?" asked Tokimi.

"I will answer that," Tsunami spoke up.  "They are contained within the great tree Tsunami on Planet Jurai and are what give all the Juraian trees their power.  To break the seal I must return there.  And breaking my seal would cause great harm to Jurai, as the trees would lose their power.  That is why sister Washu had to deal with you, her seal and power were already here and were not being used except as a focus for Ryoko."

Washu looked at the group gathered before the temple.  She smiled and said, "Now for myself.  It won't do to have an unsealed goddess prime hanging around.  Just look at poor Mara over there, cowering behind those bushes."

"I'm not hiding," came Mara's muffled voice.  "I just felt a little tired and decided to take a nap while you resolved your differences."

"Oh, then it's ok if I stay like this?" Washu called to her.

"Oh, um, no.  Milady Washu?  If you please?"  Mara squeaked.

Washu chuckled, the red glow forming around her, but less bright than last time.  "There," said Little Washu, reaching out to take the three red gems floating in the air.  "Better now?"

"Yeah, much," said Mara, crawling out from under the plants.

Washu put the gems in a subspace pocket.  "I suppose they'll be safe enough there, or do you want 'em back Little Ryoko?"

Ryoko was still slightly stunned by the recent events.  "Uh, no.  You can keep them.  I can use my own powers now and I have Tenchi and Ayeka for focus.  But Mom?"

"Yes Ryoko?"

"Do you still… you know… remember?"

"Yes, Ryoko.  It'll take several millennia for all the memories to fade again, if I want them to that is.  Now that my sisters are both here, I may keep them this time.  I also kept some of my power, just in case."  A small red triangle flashed on her forehead, and then disappeared.   She smiled at Tokimi and Tsunami.  "Now, I believe we have a ceremony to finish, and with six goddesses present, nothing else should go wrong, right?"

*****

To be continued


	3. After the Wedding

After the Wedding BobR 

Warning:  This chapter contains some innuendo with very mild lime content.

Conversations II

Chapter 3

After the Wedding

*****

The after-wedding party, it was really too small to be called a reception, was still going strong when Tenchi managed to slip away.  It had been a long day for him, and considering he hadn't slept at all the night before, it was a wonder that he was still awake at all.  He thought that it might relax him if he spent some time in the onsen, perhaps even taking a brief nap.  He had no idea what the two girls had in store for him that night, but he certainly didn't want to fall asleep in the middle of it.  He felt rather guilty about sneaking out of a party in his honor, but he wasn't much of a drinker and the guests seemed to be paying the most attention to Ryoko and Ayeka.  Those two really looked like they were having a good time, too.  He snuck up to his room to gather the things he'd need, then down the back stairs, through the kitchen, which was empty of everyone but Ryo-ohki sitting on a counter munching on an ever-present carrot, and out through the backdoor to the bath.

He was right in that only the cabbit saw him leave, but wrong to think that no one else would find out.

Hey partner, Ryo-ohki mentally called to Ryoko while continuing to munch on the orange treat, your new husband just slipped out the back way.  I think he's headed for the bath. 

Ryoko had just finished a duet with Ayeka on the karaoke machine when Ryo-ohki's call came.  She looked around the room.  Misaki and Funaho were busy chatting with Yosho and Noboyuki; Mara and Urd were about to take a turn at karaoke; Belldandy and Keiichi were off in a corner chatting with Sasami and Tokimi; Azusa had passed out on the couch, whether from to much drink or mental exhaustion she didn't know, but given the amount of alcohol he had been putting it away, she suspected the former; and Washu and Skuld had disappeared into the lab after making a token appearance.  _Nope, _ she thought, _no one will miss for us a while if we sneak out too. _  She elbowed Ayeka to get her attention over the noise and nodded toward the kitchen door.  Ayeka nodded back and they headed in that direction.

When the door had cut off most of the sound coming from the other room, Ayeka turned to Ryoko.  "What is it?  Is something wrong?"

Ryoko got a huge grin on her face.  "Nope.  But have you noticed Tenchi around lately?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him for quite some time.  The last I saw, he was with Sasami and Tokimi."

"Well, I have it on good authority that he's in the onsen right now.  Want to join him?"

"Ryoko!  You're supposed to wait for tonight!"

Ryoko grinned even wider.  "Oh, I'm not gonna do anything right now, but I thought it might be fun for both of us to go tease him a little.  You know, kinda get him ready for later.  Give him a little peek at what's waiting for him."

"Ryoko!  You're evil!"  Ayeka said, but she was grinning now too.

"Yeah, I know. So, you wanna do it?"

"What about our guests?"

"Ah, they won't miss us.  Besides, we'll be back in a little while."

Ayeka chuckled.  "I like it.  Let's go."

Ryoko grabbed onto Ayeka and teleported them both away.

*****

Tenchi sighed in pleasure as he slid deeper into the warm water.  He really did feel guilty about leaving the party, especially without telling his two new wives, but he had to get away by himself for a while.  He didn't hear Ryoko and Ayeka phase into existence behind him, nor did he hear when Ryoko phased them both out of their clothes.  What he did hear however, was the splash as two naked female bodies jumped into the pool with him amidst much giggling.

"Oh Tenchi!" Ryoko called in a sugary tone.  "We've come to keep you company sweetie."

"Ryoko!" he yelled at the naked pirate.  "What do you think you're doing?  What if the princess…" He looked to his right where Ryoko was pointing and saw a very nude Ayeka standing in the water smiling at him.  She didn't look at all embarrassed, unlike the last time he'd seen her this way.  The same couldn't be said for him though, he felt the blood rushing to his face.  _Oh no, I'm gonna get a nosebleed. _ he thought.  But it didn't happen.  Instead he had another reaction.  _Good thing I'm wearing a towel. _

Ryoko chuckled as she saw his reaction to the two of them.  She gestured to Ayeka and they both went over and sat down on each side of him.  Snuggling up next to him, Ryoko said "Actually dear, we really did just come to keep you company.  Everything else can wait until later tonight."  She nuzzled him and glanced down at the towel.  "We did this together to see if we could get a rise out of you, that's not really the kind of rise I was expecting though.  But I'm glad to see it, or should that be you're glad to see us?  Well anyway, we can't stay too long though or we'll be missed, and it won't do for the three of us to be found like this.  Even if we are all married now.  Right princess?"

"Ryoko is correct darling.  There will be plenty of time for fun and games later.  For now, let's just enjoy a few moments alone together before we head back to all that insanity."  Ayeka put her head on Tenchi's shoulder and sighed happily.

The trio sat together for a short while, then Ayeka caught Ryoko's attention and jerked her head to indicate it was time to leave.  The two girls each gave him a peck on the cheek then stood up and stepped out of the pool.  They dried themselves off and got dressed; Ayeka blew a kiss at Tenchi while Ryoko gave him a sexy wink and then she teleported them both back to the house.  Tenchi sat in the pool for a moment with a silly grin on his face.  "I've got to go take a cold shower now," he said to the empty room.

Later that night after the party had wound down, a place had been found in Ryu-oh's module for all the guests to sleep, giving the newlyweds some privacy (except for Azusa who was still passed out on the couch).  To Ayeka's surprise, Tenchi was able to find time and energy for both of them, totally ignoring the agreement the girls had made with each other the night before.  But Ryoko still managed to go first.  Eventually the three settled down together for some much needed sleep.

*****

The next morning after saying their goodbyes, Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka left on Ryo-ohki for the honeymoon.  There were some places Ryoko had visited centuries before that she wanted to show Tenchi and a few that Ayeka had heard of that she wanted to visit as well.  Tenchi had promised both that they could go wherever they wished as long as they were able to spend a few days at Disney World; he'd always wanted to go there.

Keiichi had classes to attend so he and Belldandy had left early, right after the newlyweds; Azusa was still hung over and being attended to by Sasami and every one who was left began to clear the debris.  After a full day of cleaning up from yesterday's celebration, the ladies decided to relax in the bath.

*****

Funaho didn't appear to be awed by the presence of all the goddesses, and Misaki for some reason, kept trying to hug Skuld and tell her how cute she was.  The queen pretty much ignored the others except for an occasional comment that showed she wasn't entirely out of the conversation.  Skuld really didn't appreciate the attention, but she was on her best behavior and kept her temper with Misaki.

"So, Funaho.  Tell us about this Juraian wedding custom I've heard so much about." Washu asked with a chuckle.  "I want to know what my daughter and Tenchi have gotten themselves into here."

"Oooh yes.  Juraian bridegroom training.  I've heard something about that too.  Yeah!  Tell us!  Tell us!" added Mihoshi, her ears pricking up.

Funaho smiled wanly.  "Well there's not really much to tell.  The stories you've probably heard – about the whips, cuffs and ropes – are just that, stories.  Actually, Juraian wedding nights aren't that much different than those of any other culture."

"In my culture, whips, cuffs and ropes are the norm in all relationships," said Mara, looking at Urd.  "Along with…"

"Ok Mara, that's enough."  A red glow appeared on Washu's forehead.  

"Eep!"  Mara shut up.  

"Just stories you say?  No kidding."  Washu went on.

"Well, there is some basis in fact.  That was the custom in ancient Jurai when we were still a Pirate Nation and partners were taken by conquest, but when we began to interact peacefully with other cultures, it kind of faded out," piped in Misaki from across the pool, where she had a struggling Skuld in one of her well-known hugs.

"So why do we still hear the stories?" asked Washu.

"If you think about it for a minute Washu, you'll find that those rumors only concern the royal family," Funaho answered.  "We've intentionally kept the rumors going.  It tends to cut down on the number of frivolous suitors who are seeking a marriage into the royal family for political reasons.  If true love is involved, the suitor should be willing to accept the consequences of that love."

"No whips or stuff?  No 'Call Me Princess'?  You just shot down one of my biggest fantasies," said Urd, drawing a strange look from Mara.

"It depends on the individuals My Lady," Funaho answered.  "It's still a valid custom after all.  Some still expect it; it's just not required any more.  Although I'm sure Ayeka packed the, ahem, items in question just in case.  I doubt she'll use them on Tenchi though.  Maybe on Ryoko…" She saw the look on Washu's face and held up her hands.  "Just kidding Little Washu."  
  


The talk on what might happen on the honeymoon went on for a little while, amidst much laughing, giggling and blushing, especially from Skuld.  Eventually all talking faded away and they all sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes.

*****

"Sister?" Tokimi turned to Washu.

"Yeah, Tokimi?"

"Does this happen all of the time with mortals?"

"Does what happen?"

"This," she said, gesturing around at the group.  "Everyone sitting together and talking about different things."

"Yeah, but not always in the bath, it depends on the culture and the circumstances.  Things don't always remain this civil either.  Tempers and personalities can intervene, sometimes at the oddest moments."

"Oh."  Tokimi sat back against the wall.

"Are you bored or something?" Washu asked her sister.

"No, I find myself enjoying all this time together as a group.  I have never had friends like this before, I just have very little to contribute to the conversation.  I feel guilty.  It is a new feeling for me."

"Contractions.  Remember.  Contractions.  'It's' not 'It is'.  You always sound so stiff, like you've got a stick up your butt or something.  And anyway, there's nothing to feel guilty about.  On Earth's Internet it's called 'lurking' and is a fully acceptable behavior.  But don't be afraid to speak up if there's something you want to say.  And don't get upset if no one agrees with you either.  Everyone usually has a different opinion about each subject."

"I will… sorry, I'll try to remember that, sister."

"Could you also please stop referring to me as 'sister'?  I have a name ya know."

"Would you prefer I just call you Washu?"

"Well no," Washu said with a huge grin, "why don'tcha call me 'Little' Washu?"

"If you wish, Little Washu."  Tokimi replied.

Washu thought for a moment.  "You say you have no friends.  You have your construct, D3 to talk to, he must count for something."

Tokimi smiled.  "D3 only obeys my will, as he is programmed to do, although he does have some self-determination ability.  He is not really what I would call a… friend.  Not like you have these people as friends."

"Well," Washu assured her, "you're a member of this group now, for as long as you want to be.  You'll find though that even friends don't get along sometimes.  Take Ryoko and Ayeka for instance.  They're the best of friends, but I can guarantee there'll still be many fights between 'em in the future.  They like to argue with each other too much.  But I think Tenchi can keep 'em under control." 

Tokimi gave Washu a serious look.  "I will do whatever I can to help them, as a friend."

"I know you will.  Just do what you think is best for 'em, but don't get carried away with trying to be helpful.  Let's let 'em make their own mistakes, ok?  Just be ready to come along and clean up afterwards."

*****

To be continued


	4. Somewhere in Space

In Space 

Conversations II

Chapter 4

Somewhere in Space

*****

They were between destinations.  All of them had thoroughly enjoyed every place they had visited on their honeymoon.  There had been a few problems if Ryoko was recognized or remembered, but Ayeka had managed to use her royal influence to smooth them over.  Tenchi had found enough time for each of them to be alone with him and there had been no major conflict between the girls.  They even managed to find enough time to spend by themselves or with each other while he rested in one of Ryo-ohki's small cabins.  It seemed that Tenchi didn't take well to long space flights.  The constantly shifting gravity variants of FTL travel made him slightly space-sick.  Like now…

*****

Ryoko sat in the command chair and Ayeka sat next to her on one of Washu's floating cushions.  Both watched the red-shifted stars pass by through the overhead dome as the cabbit-ship flew faster than light itself, twisting space and rewriting some laws of physics.  A couple more brief stops and they would be heading home to Earth, to see the places on Tenchi's homeworld, and theirs now as well, that he wanted to show them.

"Of all the stuff I missed trapped in that damned cave, it was quiet times like this, surrounded by the stars, that I think I missed the most."  Ryoko sighed heavily.

"Yes, it is beautiful.  You've shown us many wonderful things on this vacation.  I've enjoyed myself very much."

"I'll bet you have, princess!  So have I." Ryoko grinned from ear-to-ear.

Ayeka blushed.  "I didn't mean like that, although that has been wonderful as well.  Tenchi is very gentle, isn't he?  I understand that it didn't take you long to get over that fear that we discussed."

"No, about ten seconds.  And I told you he wouldn't be bothered by your revelation too, didn't I?"  Ryoko came back.

"Yes, Ryoko.  You were right.  He understood and told me it didn't matter to him."

"I know, he told me the same thing about mine.  But I just like saying 'I told you so'."

They sat in silence for a while, just looking at the stars pass by and enjoying each other's company.

Ayeka broke the silence.  "We don't have to give this up forever you know.  We have Ryo-ohki and soon Ryu-oh will be regenerated as well.  We can leave Earth whenever we wish and travel the stars.  I think Tenchi will probably want to stay at the shrine for a while though, and help brother Yosho before moving to Jurai.  That will give us all enough time to take vacations like this whenever we want, and as members of the Royal Family, funds will not be a problem."

"Yeah, I've thought of that too.  And I do miss this freedom.  I know we don't need money anymore, but Tenchi'll feel like he needs to get a job anyway.  The shrine would be perfect for him, but his sense of duty probably won't let him just take off whenever he wants.  Besides, he really doesn't travel well, does he?  Maybe we could plan to do this a couple a times a year though.  I really do miss it, but I want to be with Tenchi more.  I'll gladly give this up if he asks me to."

"Ryoko, we've been gone nearly two Earth months. Do you think that anyone misses us yet?"

"Oh, I'm sure Sasami does at least, but with all those goddesses around I guess they probably know exactly where we've been and where we're going.  And probably everything we've been doing as well."

Ayeka smiled.  "Hopefully not _everything_ we've been doing."  

It was Ryoko's turn to blush.

*****

As the two girls sat side-by-side in Ryo-ohki's command room, Ryoko was surprised to realize that she could sense some of Ayeka's thoughts within her own mind.  _Could we be forming our own link? _ she asked herself.  She decided to try an experiment.  _I love you, Ayeka, _ she projected at the princess.

"I love you to, Ryoko," Ayeka said absently, not taking her eyes off the passing stars.

Ryoko turned to look at the princess.  _She heard me, but she doesn't realize that I didn't speak it out loud.   _She decided to try something else.  With a little effort, she began to probe Ayeka's thoughts.  _I shouldn't be doing this, but I need to know how far our link goes. _  She sensed the other girl's love for Tenchi, and the homesickness for the little house on Earth.  _I miss the place too and I'll be glad to get back there myself.  This has all been fun, but that's home now, my family's there. _  Digging deeper, she found the small kernel of resentment that Ayeka felt toward her father, and feeding off that resentment was… something else.  She wrapped her perception around whatever it was and began to analyze it.  The taste in her mind wasn't unfamiliar.  Where had she felt this before?  Oh yes, when she had followed Yosho to Urd's home and had confronted Mara for the first time.  She had tasted Mara's mental power, her resentment of the goddesses' interference…  Oh no!  It couldn't be, could it?  

"Ayeka," Ryoko asked aloud, "could you take off your headpiece for a second?  I want to check something."

Ayeka reached up and touched her tiara.  "This is Ryu-oh's key.  I haven't removed it since it was given to me.  What do you need it for?"

"No silly, I don't want the piece itself.  I want to see your forehead.  Something's been bothering me lately.  I've had this strange feeling ever since…  Well, anyway, can I please see your forehead?"

Ayeka looked at her friend and saw the pleading in Ryoko's golden eyes.  She nodded and unclipped the headband.  Ryoko leaned over to her and gently brushed the purple hair away from Ayeka's face.  She let out a small sigh and kissed Ayeka lightly in the middle of her forehead.  _Yup, there they are.  Just as I thought. _

"Ok, you can put it back on now if you want.  I saw what I needed to see."

"And what was that?" Ayeka asked as she reclipped the headpiece in place.

"Two marks on your head that look like small scars, probably just from wearing the headpiece for so long.  But Ayeka, I think they're more than that."

"What do you mean?"

Ryoko thought for a second.  "Well, it's never been explained to you, but Urd tried to explain it to me once.  Let's see if I can get this right.  You know the symbols that Bell, Urd and Skuld have?"

Ayeka nodded.

"And you probably noticed that Tsunami, Washu and Tokimi have something similar, although Washu hides hers?"

She nodded again.

"And do you remember how Mara's symbol differed from the others?"

"Yes, Ryoko.  What does all this have to do with me?"

"Well, those markings show their godhood, or in Mara's case, her demonhood.  We never told you, it wasn't important at the time, but Mara's not a goddess like the others.  She's a true demon, with the attitude to match.  Here, I have to show you something.  Watch, Ayeka."  Ryoko manifested her power and channeled it through Ayeka's headpiece.  A triangular shaped symbol faintly appeared on her forehead as the headpiece glowed.  

Ayeka gasped.  "Are you trying to tell me you're a goddess?"

"No, not quite.  My symbol's only there when I focus all my power, theirs are always visible remember?  Wait, let's try an experiment.  Take your headpiece off again and hand it to me."

Ayeka did as she was asked.

"Thanks.  Ok, now focus all your power into the headpiece, like I just did.  Don't worry, you won't hurt me."

Ayeka did this and as Ryoko watched, a faint symbol appeared on the princess's forehead.  It matched the small marks exactly, just as she suspected it would.

"Well pirate, do I have a symbol too?" Ayeka growled good-naturedly at her.

"Yes, Ayeka.  You do."  Ryoko's response was quiet.

Ayeka sensed Ryoko's unease.  "Well, what does it look like?  Tsunami's?  I noticed that yours resembled Washu's."

"No, not Tsunami's."  Ryoko replied, frowning.

"Well, whose then?  What does mine look like?"

"Two small marks, extending from just over your nose to just above your eyebrows.  Your symbol looks kinda like Mara's, except smaller.  The sign of a demon."

"WHAT?  What do you mean?  You're lying!  It's not true, you're supposed to be the demon!"  Ayeka was getting angry and upset.

"Ayeka!  Calm down!  It's really nothing to get upset about."

"Why not?  Why is it that you're the proto-goddess and I'm the demon?  It's not fair.  I'm not an evil person!  I'm not!"  Ayeka began sobbing.

Ryoko reached out and drew the princess to her.  She held her tight and gently stroked her hair.  "No, you're not.  The marks don't exactly mean that anyway."

"What do they mean then?" Ayeka asked, mumbling into Ryoko's shoulder, which was becoming soaked with her tears.

Ryoko hugged Ayeka tighter.  "I tried to get Mom to explain it to me before we left.  She said the marks just identify the source of our power, not how we use it.  Remember, Kagato used the jewels' power and mine for evil purposes.  Gods can be evil as well, and demons can be a force for good.  When we get back to Earth, ask Urd or Bell about their uncle, Loki.  In fact, Urd's half-demon herself and she's certainly not a bad person.  And Belldandy mentioned a demon she knows of who does good deeds.  We'll probably never meet him though; he's in a dimension so far from ours that we don't even have counterparts in it.  I think she said his name was Jello or Xylophone or something."

Ayeka stopped sobbing and giggled at this.

"Anyway, you decide how to use the power.  But you have to be strong, Ayeka.  The nature of your power can overwhelm you and change you into something you'd rather not be.  Trust me, I know from personal experience."

"But what about Tenchi?  What will he think, married to a real demon?"

"You mean instead of a pretend one, like me?  It won't matter to him.  We both love you for who you are, whatever you are.  Hey!  I've got an idea; pretend that this is like 'Star Wars'.  My power comes from the light side and yours is from the dark side."

Ayeka sniffed, "And I suppose that makes you Luke Skywalker and I'm Darth Vader."

Ryoko thought for a moment before replying.  "Um, no, I'm probably more like Mara Jade from the novels and you're like Anakin Skywalker before he became Darth Vader.  We just can't let you turn to 'the Dark Side'."

"I haven't read the books, pirate, so I don't know who you're talking about.  Unlike you, I was always busy doing my chores."

"Yeah!  Now that's the Ayeka we know and love!  Do you feel any better, princess?"

Ayeka attempted to disentangle herself from Ryoko's embrace but was unsuccessful.  "Yes, thank you.  Now could you let me go please?"

"What?  Don't you love me anymore?" Ryoko asked in a mocking tone.

"You know I do, but you're squeezing me so tight I'm having trouble breathing.  You're worse than my mother, Misaki.  And you're beginning to sound like Washu."

"Gee, thanks.  At least I get it honestly."

Ayeka opened her mouth with a perfect comeback, and then closed it without saying a word.

Ryoko laughed, knowing exactly what the princess had been about to say.  Then she thought of something.  "Ayeka, there's one more thing to consider.  I just realized it myself.  Do you remember what Tenchi's symbol looks like?"

"Yes, it's a triangle with a smaller mark on each side."

"Exactly.  It's like a combination of my symbol and yours.  It's what Urd meant when she told me that Tenchi was the balance between us.  See, he never really had a choice to make at all.  He had to be with both of us and we both had to be with him.  And with each other," she said softly.  Then she did something she had been forcefully keeping herself from doing for several weeks now, she bent down and kissed Ayeka on the lips.  There was no passion, no lust in the kiss, but there was a lot of real affection.

Ryoko handed the headpiece back to Ayeka.  "Now, go get some rest, your eyes are so red from crying that you really do look like a demon.  Later, we both need to talk to Tenchi about this.  And I need some time alone to collect my thoughts and then I have to talk to you both about something I've been noticing between us three and maybe Ryo-ohki as well lately."

Ayeka's mind was still in too much turmoil to say anything about Ryoko's kiss, but she did realize that her friend had been acting a bit differently than she normally did.  "Ryoko, this is all so out of character for you.  You wouldn't usually let an opportunity like this slip past.  What's going on?"

"I think it's called growing up, Ayeka," Ryoko said with a huge sigh, and then she gave Ayeka a wide grin and patted her on the head, hard.  "But I'll try to act more like the old Ryoko if it makes ya feel better."

Ayeka winced at the sudden pain.  "Ouch.  Stop.  Just be who you are Ryoko.  And I'll try to be who I am as well."

"You do that, princess.  It's all any of us can do.  Now go try to take a nap."  Ryoko growled, showing one small fang.

Ayeka went.

*****

To be continued


	5. Late at Night

Conversations II

Chapter 5

Late at Night

*****

Tenchi and his new brides had been gone for about two months now.  Washu was keeping the group informed of where they had been by tapping into her link with Ryoko.  They were all amused by some of the antics that Ryoko and Ayeka had pulled while away and were looking forward to hearing the stories first-hand when the trio returned in a few more weeks.  But Washu was also sensing something from Ryoko about Ayeka.  She focused her perception on the distant princess for a moment.  And then she felt it too; something was awakening within the princess.  And if she could sense it, then others probably could too…

*****

It was after midnight when Tokimi's form appeared over the lake.  With her finger she traced a glowing symbol in the air all the while chanting.  When the symbol was complete, a link was formed to a dimension far from Tokimi's current reality.  She was looking for someone, a very specific someone.  Ah, there he was.  Still watching over that mismatched group of adventurers that he loved so much.  She smiled as she listened to the small, red haired one cast a spell… "Darkness beyond twilight; Crimson beyond the blood that flows…" What then appeared to be a small nuclear detonation vaporized several of the lesser demons that were attacking the group.  A large chunk of the landscape was also missing.  Yes, she was very powerful that one.  And now that she was assimilating with the Lord of Nightmares, she would become even more so, possibly even equaling Ryoko's potential at some point.  Hopefully she would be able to control that power.  That reminded Tokimi of her mission here.

"Cousin," she called through the portal, "I wish to speak with you.  I need your services."

The one she sought glanced up at the portal and smiled as he saw Tokimi's face.  "I'll be right there.  Let me finish up here first.  Ah!  No need.  They seem to have things well in hand on their own."  He disappeared with a dark flicker and reappeared next to Tokimi.  "What do you wish of me, cousin?"

"One who is very dear to both of my sisters and especially to my niece is showing signs of becoming one of your clan, with prime potential.  Although this change cannot be prevented, I wish someone to guide her through the process.  I do not want her to become an enemy of all life and I can think of no one I trust more that you to see that she stays on the right side of her power.  You have been there yourself."

"I understand.  You wish her to help others instead of hurt them.  But you understand that my kind is motivated by self-interest rather than altruism, like you."

"We are not all motivated by altruism, just as you are not entirely motivated by selfishness.  But you must show her how to match her interests to those of the group, as you do.  There are few that can succeed in that as well as you."

"There are few that even try and even fewer that manage it," he acknowledged.  "You know that it'll be difficult for her at first.  Most changelings try to deny their power and when they do accept it they're corrupted by it," the demon stated.

"Yes, but she is joined with two others of power as well.  One of my kind, my niece, who has the potential of a 'goddess prime'; and another of a new type, their husband.  I do not know how to classify him yet.  He seems to transcend god and demon; his power appears to be in perfect balance and may become infinite in the future.  In addition, the other two are able to draw from or focus through him at need."  Tokimi explained.

"Ah!  Interesting.  So it will have to be done in this dimension.  And I'll have help.  It's good that she won't be alone during the time of change.  That'll make it easier.  With your permission, may I bring my group along to observe?  One of mine will face this same challenge soon and it may help her to be involved with what happens here."

"You refer to the small redhead?" Tokimi asked, smiling.

"Yes.  I'd bring her, and probably the others as well.  Except for the dragon.  I doubt she'd come.  But maybe… just maybe."

Tokimi heard the longing in his voice and inwardly laughed, _He really does love her, I had heard rumors..._ Then she warned him.  "That would not be a good idea, I understand that you are having problems controlling them.  They also seem to do a lot of incidental damage and this neither I, nor my sisters will take lightly.  Besides, their powers would be severely muted in this reality, making them vulnerable to its dangers." 

"If I can't bring them along I don't know if I can help you."

"Ah, that self-interest motivation again.  Then perhaps by helping me, you can help yourself."

"Explain?"

"I foresee a time in the future when these three could be of great use to you, but only if they are able to work together as a single unit.  In order to do that, the princess must learn to focus her new abilities along with the others."

"And what can they do that my group can't?"

"It is not a question of ability, it is a question of availability."

"What do you mean 'availability'?"

"They have a starship.  In fact, they have two starships, although Ryu-oh is not yet regenerated."  She didn't mention the third ship that was available, Yukinojo; there were still some things about Mihoshi that she didn't quite understand, and this feeling she had about her...

"Ah, I see.  They could provide transportation along with other support."

"Yes.  In her own way, Ryo-ohki is one of the most powerful ships in existence, but she can only be controlled by a select few.  And she does the selecting.  Soon you will be faced with a challenge that will require the ability to travel between physical worlds, not just dimensions.  As I said, I may be able to help you, if you help me."

"I'll take that under consideration."

"There is something else I must tell you; Urd is here in this dimension, as are Verthandi and Skuld," Tokimi said with a smile.

"They are?  In their new incarnations?"  His features brightened.  "I haven't seen them for ages.  It'd be good to talk to them again."

"Mara is here as well."

"That doesn't surprise me, she follows Urd everywhere.  She's in love with her you know, and she's probably still hoping for something to develop between them.  But it never will."  He sighed.  "Mara's not one of my more successful projects, but she's not as bad as she could be.  It would be nice to see her as well."

"Let us hope you are more successful with Ayeka than you were with Mara, the princess is much loved here.  What are your plans?  When and how will you begin?" she asked him.

He gave her a quick smile.  "I haven't agreed to anything yet and anyway, that," he said, holding a finger to his lips, "is a secret!"  He flickered out and the portal closed.

"Xel," Tokimi chuckled to herself, losing her formal tone.  "You always were a most annoying bastard.  I wish you every success though.  And for what it's worth, luck as well.  I don't want to lose Ayeka to the other side."

*****

A short distance away, Tsunami, who had watched the whole exchange in her astral form, frowned.  _Oh, sister.  Why did you have to summon _him _here?_

*****

To be continued

*****

Author's Notes

Well, well, yet another reference to _another_ of my favorite anime series.  But don't worry; those characters won't be putting in any appearances here except for this chapter.  This was actually written before Chapter 4 and I had planned to have Xellos help Ayeka.  But with the way Chapter 4 shook out, I don't think that Ayeka really needs his guidance.  In fact, you can pretty much ignore this chapter; it serves no real point in the plot.  The only reason this short piece continues to exist at all is because of the plot hook that brings Xellos to the Tenchiverse.  I may want to use it again, in a different piece.  And it may be fun to get Naga the Serpent and Ayeka together for a laugh-off some day, to see who's most annoying (my vote goes to Naga).  Who knows?

I'd like to get the three honeymooners to Disney World as well, but I've never been there myself so that'd be difficult since I don't know what it's like.  I have this jpeg on my PC desktop at work of Ayeka and Ryoko standing next to each other smiling, with Ryoko winking and giving the 'V' sign.  And for some reason I keep seeing them in that pose on Main Street, USA wearing Mickey Mouse ears; Xel and Tenchi are in the background, both grinning like idiots and wearing those Goofy hats with the long, floppy ears and big bills; and toddler Ryo-ohki is dancing in her carrot outfit with Pooh.  It's probably not gonna happen though.  Too bad, the image keeps bugging me… 

BobR


	6. On the Way Home, Part 1

Conversations II

Chapter 6

On the Way Home, Part I

*****

Ryo-ohki fell into the Sol system slowly, on a convoluted trajectory that gave her passengers a panoramic view of each planet as they passed it.  She thought of all the places they had been over the last few months, all the things that they had seen and done.  She was glad that Ryoko had allowed her to tag along with the group, even though she had been forced to remain in cabbit form most of the time.  She liked the fact that she and Tenchi had developed their own mental link and hoped that she could build one with Ayeka as well; she had always liked the princess, and now that Ayeka was married to her partner and Tenchi, she wanted to be able to talk to her too.  _Eventually, _ she thought.  _I'll have to work on her like I did Tenchi.  Now that Ryoko is linked to Ayeka, it should be much easier for me. _  She smiled mentally as she remembered Tenchi's shock the first time she'd talked to him in the carrot field.  She also wished her humanoid physical body would develop its skills faster so that she could communicate verbally with everyone else in the family.

The cabbit-ship passed the planet Uranus and had nine hours to fall before Saturn came into view.  She made a minor course correction and put herself into sleep mode until then.  She dreamed.  She dreamed that someday she would find someone nice, like Tenchi, to spend time with.  She loved her family, but there was something missing.  She dreamed of a male version of herself, white furred with reddish eyes.  Her ideal mate.  They played together and ate carrots by the bushel.  They traveled the stars and visited many strange places.  It was a happy life.  She dreamed of a strange buzzing sound.  A buzzing sound?  Ah, the proximity warning.  Something was passing by outside her hull.  She woke herself up and began a scan.

*****

_Ryoko. _  Ryoko groaned and rolled over, pushing the princess off the bed.  _Ryoko, wake up. _ Ryoko rolled to the other side and bumped into their husband.  "Wha…?" she said sleepily.  "Whooz there?  Go 'way I'm 'sleep."

Ryo-ohki sighed mentally, she almost preferred the old Ryoko, before she had calmed down so much.  She tried again.  _Tenchi, can you hear me? _

Tenchi was awake, having just been poked in the ribs by his wife's elbow.  _Yes, Ryo-ohki.  What is it?  Is there a problem? _

No, not really.  But I've found something out here that you all might be interested in seeing.  Wake up the other two, if you can, and come up to the control cabin. 

Minutes later Tenchi, Ayeka and a very grumpy Ryoko entered the domed chamber.

"This'd better be good you little twit.  I was havin' a great dream," grumbled Ryoko.

"Ryoko!  That was uncalled for," admonished the princess.

"Yeah, yeah.  Whatever."

Tenchi spoke up to avoid the argument he knew was brewing.  "What have you found Ryo-ohki?"

A popup display appeared and began scrolling text for everyone to read.  *I've come across something you might find interesting.  A scan of my ship profile database shows it as an old Juraian colony ship.  It appears to have been orbiting out here for fifty or sixty thousand years.*

Ryoko perked up.  "A Juraian ship?  Are there any signs of life?"

Tenchi gave her a strange look.  "After 60 millennia?  You've got to be kidding."

"No, Ryoko is correct," said Ayeka.  "On the early ships, the colonists were kept in cold sleep.  If this is such a ship, and there is even minimal power, some may still be alive.  If so, we must help them."

"Actually princess, I was thinking more about salvage rights.  That's a whole lot of money floatin' around out there, just waiting for us to grab it.  But if there's anyone left, we'll do what we can.  Ryo-ohki isn't _that_ big ya know."  Ryoko suddenly became business-like.  "Give me a visual on the ship and any sensor readings you have Ryo-ohki."

A new screen appeared with an image of the other ship overlaid with a schematic drawing.

Ryoko looked at the image.  "You're database is wrong, I'll have to talk to Washu about an update.  That's not a colony ship, it's an old Juraian Pirate Cruiser.  I've seen holos of them, but I didn't think that any still survived.  Look at all the damage.  Wow!  That ship was in one hellava fight before it died.  And it's a whole lot older than sixty-thousand years, closer to ninety-thousand would be my guess.  That means it drifted for a long time before it got here.  And look," Ryoko pointed a slender finger to an area on the schematic that was blinking amber, "there's someone still alive and in hibernation, or at least a working power source on a cold sleep unit.  I guess some of the crew managed to seal themselves into survival pods before the end.  Wanna go over and say hello to your ancestors princess?"

"That might not be wise Ryoko.  The Juraians of that time were rather… intolerant of other cultures.  I don't know how they would react to us." Ayeka replied.

Ryoko glared at her.  "Hey, you're the First Princess of the current ruling family, Tenchi's the crown prince and as much as I hate to admit it, I guess I'm a Juraian princess now too.  Those are our subjects over there."

Tenchi took his eyes off the image of the other ship and looked at her.  "Wow, Ryoko.  A minute ago you weren't exactly thrilled with the idea of saving anyone on that ship.  What happened?"

"Well darling, that was before I found out they were my kind of people.  I didn't want to deal with a bunch of stuck-up, snobby old colonists, but just think of all the neat stories those guys might know.  Like where all the treasure is and stuff."

"That figures," Ayeka mumbled.

*****

Ryo-ohki slowly inserted one of her docking spikes into an ancient hole blown into the other ship's hull.

"See how the edges of the opening are all shiny and smooth, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked as she watched Ryo-ohki's careful maneuver.  "It's been worn that way by interstellar dust and the solar wind from your sun.  And there isn't much of either way out here.  This ship's been a derelict for a looooong time.  Ok, Ryo-ohki, stop here and seal the area with a force field.  Now give us an Earth-mix at about .75 atmospheres inside the bubble.  That should be enough for anyone to breath, about like the atop a good-sized mountain, but not enough to blow out any weakened bulkheads."

"What now, Ryoko?" asked the princess.

"Well, first we put in a salvage claim.  Ryo-ohki, dear, could you please give Mom a call and have her send Mihoshi out here?  Since she's the GP rep on site, she can register it and put a salvage beacon on it for us.  Then have her call the Juraian government and tell them about this, but not until the claim is filed. Ok?"

"Why do all that Ryoko?"  Ayeka was puzzled.

"We need the claim to establish who found it first.  And even if it's not worth much as actual salvage, it's certainly a museum piece and your, I mean our, government might be interested in it for its historical value.  And there could be a finders fee in that case."

"Money, money, money.  Is that all you ever think of?"

"Nope, I think about you and Tenchi a lot too, Ayeka." 

That left Ayeka speechless for a moment.

Ryoko continued, pointing at the diagram.  "The schematic shows the survival pods 'bout 250 meters forward of us along the central axis.  There're three active power sources, all at maintenance level or below; if there's anyone in the pods they may not be alive."  She marked out an arc with her finger.  "Ryo-ohki's force bubble only extends around 100 meters, so you'll have to use your own force-fields after that.  If there's anyone left alive, we need to get 'em back into Ryo-ohki's bubble before we open their pod.  Everyone ready?"

"I can't believe we're going to be talking to people 90,000 years old." Tenchi shook his head in disbelief.

Ayeka giggled, "Why not dear?  After all, Washu is 20,000 years old and even Ryoko here is at least 5,000."

"Look who's talkin' princess.  You're pushin' your first millennium yourself, aren't you?"  Ryoko came back at her.  "Besides, after 900 centuries, the language is sure to've changed enough that we might not even understand each other.  Let's go."  She walked out through Ryo-ohki's hull, followed by Ayeka, then Tenchi.

"Hey! What?"  Tenchi yelled as he stepped through the wall.

"Oh yeah.  I forgot to tell ya, there's no gravity out here.  Oops."  Ryoko grinned and slowly flew off toward what appeared to be a hatch leading to another part of the ship.

"Come dear," Ayeka said as she pulled Tenchi after the ex-pirate.  "We can't let Ryoko take all the glory, now can we?"

The hatch, or what was left of it, hung half open by one hinge.  Ryoko grabbed hold of the edge and tugged, sending the door flying back towards Ryo-ohki.  It made a loud CLANG as it rebounded off the cabbit-ship's hull.

Ayeka winced at the sound.  "Ryoko, if you go on destroying things unnecessarily, this ship won't be worth much even as a historical piece." 

"Tell ya what, next time YOU try to gently open a door that's been broken _and_ frozen in place for 90,000 years, ok princess?"  But the next hatch they came to, Ryoko was a little more careful with.

*****

"Ok, about another ten meters and you two run out of air.  This might be a good time to activate your shields."  Ryoko told them.  Both Tenchi and Ayeka formed their Juraian battle armor and activated it.  Ryoko phased into her battle suit as well, even though she didn't need to.  _Better safe than sorry, _ she thought and floated off further down the passageway.

Tenchi felt his ears pop as they left Ryo-ohki's force bubble.  _A year ago I would have thought someone was crazy if they told me that I would be doing this right now. _ He shook his head in wonder.  _Married to two beautiful women at once, adventuring in space.  This is unreal. _  He saw Ryoko stop at a smallish hatch in the bulkhead.  Unlike all the others they had encountered, this one appeared to be intact.

_This is it, _ Ryoko sent to both of them through the link.  _Ryo-ohki says that there's minimal atmosphere behind this hatch.  It's probably pretty stale after all this time though.  The pods are in this next chamber; when I open this hatch, it's gonna get blown around a bit so get ready. _  She grabbed the handle and pulled.  The handle came off in her hand.  _Shit!  I'm gonna have to cut it open. _  She clenched her hand and her energy sword appeared.  She plunged it into the wall next to the hatch.  

Tenchi saw a thin stream of gas begin leaking where the sword entered.  Ryoko made four quick cuts, then ducked as the hatch flew across the passageway to silently bounce off the far wall, leaving a large dent.  _Told ya.  Even minimal pressure'll send it off like a rocket out here. _  She poked her upper body through the hole. _Oh my God!  I don't believe it!  These aren't pirates; take a look you two! _  She phased the rest of her body through the wall, ignoring the hole she'd just made.

*****

To be continued


	7. On the Way Home, Part 2

Conversations II

Chapter 7

On the Way Home, Part 2

*****

"You found WHAT on that ship?  That's impossible, it can't be; there are NO others.  Wait, I'm coming out to you, I've got to see this for myself."  Washu cut the comm connection, very agitated.  She turned to Sasami.  "I'll be back in a few hours.  Those amateurs don't know what they're talking about.  Keep my dinner warm, ok?" she patted the little princess on the head.  Washu's forehead began glowing and she flickered out.

*****

The diminutive scientist appeared suddenly in Ryo-ohki's control cabin, startling Ryoko so badly she fell out of the command chair.

"Jeez Washu, er… Mom, when'd ya learn to do that?" she asked, looking up at Washu from the deck.

Washu smiled, "I'm a goddess now honey, I can do things that you wouldn't believe.  If I want to that is.  I still like doing it the old way, but I'm in a bit of a hurry right now.  Why don't you show me what you found?"

Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Washu grouped around the three survival pods gathered in one of Ryo-ohki's small storage rooms.  

"You say there were originally ten of these pods?  Huh.  I wouldn't've believed this if I hadn't seen it myself.  The other seven were lost then?  Too bad.  And we've already informed the Juraians about the ship too."  Washu sighed.  "Ah well, it's probably for the best, although Lady Funaho's going to have a fit when she finds out about _this_.  I suppose I'm the one that should tell her, after all, I promised.  You guys just make sure these make it back safe.  And whatever you do, don't open them.  If they're like my design, they'll bond to whomever they see first.  Just keep 'em in the pods, ok?  Oh, and enjoy the rest of your trip."  She winked slyly at them then disappeared.

Mihoshi looked at the others.  "Now, why does Lady Funaho say we can't open them?"

*****

One of the Ryo-ohki crystals floated over the pods, she was curious about the contents.  She knew that it wasn't what the others had expected, but no one, not even Tenchi had told her what was in them.  Ryoko had opaqued the viewing ports on the pods before they went to bed, but the cabbit thought that she could interface with the controls well enough to make them transparent again.  She sent out a signal to one of the pods.  Nope, try again, and again, and again. Ah, that got a response, one of the little lights went from green to amber.  Try this combination.  This time another light turned red and a slow, quiet hissing sound began coming from the top of the pod.  Ok, that's not working, let's try something else.  Let's see, Tenchi had pushed that button there to allow Washu to look in.  Hmmm.  The crystal moved over the button and poked at it with its pointy end.  Click.  Ha!  Sometimes the simplest ways do work best.

*****

Ayeka got out of bed to get a drink.  She looked down at her sleeping spouses and smiled.  _ I love them both, and they've changed over the course of this trip, as have I.  Ryoko's mellowed and Tenchi's gotten stronger.  _  She wandered out of the cabin toward the galley in search of her glass of water.  As she passed the door to the storage room she heard Ryo-ohki Miyaing wildly.  "I wonder what her problem is?" she said to the empty hallway.  Obviously it couldn't be an emergency or Ryo-ohki would have woken up Ryoko or Tenchi.  She shrugged and continued drowsily to the galley.

Ryoko woke from a wonderful dream about her, Tenchi and Ayeka.  _That was nice, _ she though, as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned.  _But I don't think our relationship's quite ready for that yet… _  She leaned over and gave Tenchi a peck on the cheek then noticed that the princess was missing.  _I wonder where she's off to this early? _  She tried to ask Ryo-ohki where Ayeka was, but for some reason was blocked.  This didn't concern her much, as the cabbit had blocked her before when she was busy and didn't want to be disturbed.  She stood up and phased into her clothes and looked back at Tenchi lying in the bed.  He was awake and watching her.

"Sorry Tenchi, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, I've been awake for a little while.  But you seemed to be having such a pleasant dream that _I_ didn't want to bother _you_." Tenchi chuckled, remembering the quiet moans and giggles that Ryoko had been making in her sleep earlier.

Ryoko blushed.  "Um, ah, thanks."

"Where's Ayeka?" he asked.

"I don't know.  I'll go look for her though.  Maybe she's making breakfast."

"Ok.  I'm going to get dressed.  It takes me a little longer than it does you, you know."

"Yeah.  Are you still sure you don't need any help?  I'm always willing."

He chuckled.  "No, not this morning.  But I'll keep it in mind for later.  We still have to search that ship for any clue as to how it got that cargo.  The sooner we start, the sooner we get home."

Ryoko pouted, "Why do _we_ have to do it?  The Juraians'll be here in another day or so, let them do it.  We're supposed to be having fun on this trip."

"I know, but knowing the Juraians, they'll clamp a lid on this so tight that we'll never get any information.  I want to get it and be gone before they arrive.  Mihoshi can stay out here and wait for them"

Ryoko smiled at that.  "We'll make a pirate out of you yet, Tenchi.  Well, I'll go see if the princess is burning anything yet.  See ya later lover."  She teleported away.

She found Ayeka in the galley all right.  But she wasn't cooking; she was sitting in a chair, sprawled out over the small table, sound asleep with a cup of water in her hand.

Aw!  She looks so sweet lying there with that little stream of drool coming out the corner of her mouth.  I really hate to wake her.  Not!   

"HEY AYEKA!  WAKEY, WAKEY!  THIS IS YOUR NINE-O-CLOCK ALARM CALL!"  She'd never seen the princess jump that high before.

*****

Ryoko didn't understand it.  She still couldn't talk to Ryo-ohki.  All she'd gotten was automated responses to her queries, almost like the cabbit's personality was off-line.  But that was impossible.  For one thing, she would've felt it if that happened and for another, the ship was still functioning.  Something was up with her partner.  She'd have to look into it when they got back from the derelict.  

Since Mihoshi had shown up in Yukinojo two days ago to process the salvage claim, there had been four of them to explore the wreck.  Today they were going to try to remove any intact memory cores from the command centers.  Washu had looked at the damage and said that some might have survived, even after all these years.  They might even contain data that would explain where the ship had originally come from and what it had been doing.  

Ryoko had to admit, whoever had shot the ship up had done a pretty thorough job; not much was left intact.  She looked around what was left of the ship's main control room with the mummified remains of its crew still in place after 90,000 years of exposure to hard vacuum.  _Yuck!  If that's what I looked like when Tenchi found me in that cave, no wonder he ran. Let's see, the main computer station should be just starboard and aft of the captain's command chair, right about… there! _  She floated over to the designated console and shoved aside the desiccated corpse of a pointy-eared humanoid.  _Hmm. Not everyone's Juraian, this is a mixed crew.  I've seen a few females too.  These people probably weren't as bad as the princess said. _  She began examining the shattered control board in front of her.

Ayeka had been uneasy all day.  All the signs of death surrounding her didn't bother her too much.  She didn't know if it was because of her demon side, of because she had seen scenes just like this on Jurai when Ryoko trashed the planet.  Plus the fact that these people had probably been involved in illegal activities when they died.  It wasn't because of the way Ryoko had woken her up either.    No, her unease was just a general feeling that something important was going to happen, soon.  Her gaze traveled around the ruins of what used to be the ship's auxiliary control room.  Nothing recognizable remained.  _This is a waste of time.  I wonder how the others are doing? _  She turned and left, heading for the main computer core where Tenchi was supposed to be searching.

When Tenchi entered the computer core, he was expecting to find one of the Juraian space trees, like Funaho or Ryu-oh.  What he found was a bunch of torn up electronics.  _I guess this ship predates even the tree technology.  I'd assumed that that was what they'd always used. I wish I'd paid more attention in my computer classes now. _  Seeing this made the Juraians a little less superhuman in his eyes.

_Tenchi. _  He heard Ayeka call him.  _Auxiliary Control was nothing but a big hole open to space.  I'm coming down to help you instead.  Have you heard from Ryoko? _

_No, not in the last few minutes.  She should be about done in the Control Room though, _ he replied.

I am, I'm on my way to you too.  I've got some modules, but I don't know if there's any data left on them. 

Well, it looks like there may be something salvageable here.  The room is badly damaged, but intact.  We'll take what we can carry back to Ryo-ohki, then leave.  I hope Washu can make some sense of this, I sure can't. 

*****

Mihoshi met them when they returned to their ship.  "So, um, did you guys find anything interesting today?"

Ryoko waved a mummified hand that she had found drifting around a passageway at her.  "Yeah, sure did.  Wanna see?"

"Ulp!  No, I think I'll pass, thank you."  The GP detective ran from the room, covering her mouth.

"Heh, that got rid of the ditz.  I'll have to keep this handy.  Get it?  Handy?  Heh." Ryoko chortled, waving the hand in Ayeka's direction.

"Ryoko, you're disgusting!"

"Oh, like you wouldn't have done the same if you'd've thought of it, princess."

"Yes, but I'm the demon now, remember?  And just why did you bring that disgusting thing with you anyway?"

"It's from some humanoid species I haven't seen before.  I thought Washu might like to run some scans on it."

"Well, put it away somewhere.  I don't want to have to look at it."

*****

Ryoko entered the control cabin and she immediately noticed that something was missing.  All of the control crystals had disappeared.  _Ryo-ohki.  Ryo-ohki, dammit, answer me.  Where the hell are you?  Ryo-ohki? _  The ex-pirate was worried, this had never happened before.  She dashed out of the cabin to look for Tenchi and Ayeka.  She found Tenchi in the galley fixing himself a snack.

"Tenchi!  Something's wrong with Ryo-ohki.  I can't talk to her and all her control crystals are gone.  We've got to find her!"

"Slow down Ryoko.  If she were gone, the ship wouldn't be here and functioning.  She's around somewhere.  I'll help you look."

"Where's Ayeka?" Ryoko asked, still distraught.

"In our cabin taking a nap, why?"

"I'll get her to search the storage areas, you look in the living area and I'll look in all the service areas.  We have to find her!"  Ryoko teleported away.

"Damn.  It's always something." Tenchi said, then he tried to contact the cabbit himself, _Ryo-ohki, where are you?  Ryo-ohki? _ No answer.  He summoned his some of his Juraian power and tried again.  _Ryo-ohki, answer me.  We're worried about you. _  This time he heard a faint reply and felt a wave of joy from the link.  _It's him. It's him. It's him, _ kept repeating over and over, but he couldn't get a direction.  He began to search.

Ayeka grumbled as she looked into yet another empty storeroom.  "You'd think that with all this space, she'd at least fill it up with something."  The next room was the one they had put the survival pods in_.  Funny, I don't remember locking this door. _  She heard a faint sound from the other room and then she remembered passing this way last night and hearing Ryo-ohki's voice from inside.  The feeling she'd been having all day suddenly intensified.  She began to pound on the door.  "Ryo-ohki, let me in!  Ryo-ohki, please, I've come to help you!"  She heard the lock whine and the door slid open.  Crystals immediately surrounded her.  A small screen popped open in front of her.

* Ayeka, let him out!  I've got to get him out! *

"Wha… What do you mean let him out?  Let who out?"

The crystals parted to form a passageway to one of the pods.

* Him!  Let him out, please Ayeka?  Please? * the screen pleaded.

She looked at the pod.  All the lights that had been green were now amber or red and there was a thin stream of gas escaping from the pod's seal.  

"Oh no!  What happened?  The life support functions have been bypassed.  It'll die if we don't wake it up!"  She noticed that the viewport was no longer opaque.  "You did this, didn't you?" she asked the crystals.

* Yes!  Please get him out Ayeka, I need him.  Please? *

"I've got no choice now, I'll have to wake it up.  Just don't get in the way cabbit!"  _Washu is going to have a stroke about this, if goddesses can have strokes that is. _

Ayeka strode through the crystals to the pod.  She pushed the button that began the revival sequence.  A few seconds later all the indicator lights shut off and the pod whooshed open.  A small white form fell out into Ayeka's arms.  It slowly opened its red eyes and looked up at her face.  Ayeka felt a flood of emotion pouring from the creature.  She sat down and cuddled it close, whispering words of encouragement to it.

*****

Ryoko and Tenchi burst into the storage room to find Ayeka sitting on the floor surrounded by Ryo-ohki's control crystals, gently stroking the soft fur of a small white cabbit.  She looked up at them with tears of joy in her eyes.  "He says his name is Ay-ohki."

*****

To be continued

*****

Author's Notes

Heh, I bet you thought it was gonna be Ken-ohki, didn't you?


	8. At Home

Conversations II

Chapter 8

At Home

*****

Washu was angry, and an angry Washu was something to see.  Her emerald eyes flashed and although she was still in her pre-teen form, she had abandoned all pretext of being a child.  "I thought I told you not to open those pods." She slammed the door shut to the isolation unit.  "Gods!  I knew I couldn't trust you guys.  I should've known something like this was gonna happen."

The group had gathered in Washu's lab where the two remaining survival pods had been deposited in a special room Washu had created for them.  Washu looked at Ayeka as she cuddled and played with her new friend.

"But Mom…"

She turned on Ryoko.  "What could you possibly have to say in defense of this?"  She gestured at the princess and the white cabbit.

"We only opened one, and anyway it wasn't like had a choice, it was gonna die if we didn't.  And look at them, I've never seen Ayeka like that before.  Besides, it was all the cabbit's fault." Ryoko pointed her finger at Ryo-ohki.

"Miya!  Meeeyoo meow miyan miya!"

"I don't care if you think he's cabbit of your dreams.  You shouldn't have messed with those controls!  No carrots for you for a month." Ryoko growled at her partner.

Ryo-ohki hung her head. "Miya."  

"You'd better be sorry you little weasel."

Tenchi had had enough bickering.  "Stop it you two.  What's done is done."

"Yes Tenchi."  "Meiyaw."

"Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked, looking up from the small furball she held.  "Have you discovered where the other cabbits came from yet?"

"No, I haven't had time to fully analyze all the memory cores you brought back.  It's safe to say that they're not from around here though."

"No kidding," Ryoko muttered.

Washu glared at her.  "What was that Ryoko?  Anyway, a scan of Ayeka's friend there showed me that they're similar enough to my design that I could sue for copyright infringement.  If they weren't eighty-five thousand years older than Ryo-ohki, that is.  I have this feeling that they're from 'outside'."

"What's 'outside'?" Sasami asked.

"Oh, trees, the lake, mountains, the shrine…" Ryoko said and was immediately hit over the head with a large mallet that Washu had pulled from subspace.

"Not that kind of 'outside' you idiot!  Let's see if I can explain this in terms that even Ryoko here can understand."

Washu was suddenly in her Science Academy uniform, standing behind a podium that had popped up.  Desks and chairs appeared from nowhere.

"Hey, haven't we been here before?" asked Ryoko.

"Quiet!  Please raise your hand before speaking.  Now, where was I?  Oh yes, 'outside'.  For simplicity's sake, let's say that this reality is in the center of all possible realities.  Now, I don't know if that's really true or not, but for this let's just say that it is.  Existing alongside our reality are others, and in these others are counterparts of ourselves."

Ayeka raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Masaki?"

The princess giggled at that, then asked her question.  "If I understand you correctly, you are saying that there is more than one of each of us and those exist in separate universes?"

"Well, sort of.  That's a rather simplistic view, but it'll do for now.  Yes, Ryoko?  I see your hand up."

"There's more than one of me?" she asked.

"I believe that's what I just said, yes."  Washu told her.  "But none are _exactly_ like you.  There will be many similarities, but not an exact duplicate.  For instance, in one of these alternate realities, Tenchi may actually be a girl, or none of you may ever meet, or you may not have been born yet, or you may have died long ago.  In fact, the farther we get from here, the more divergent the timeline and the less likely you are to exist at all.  The closer we get, the more similarities there are.  What's important to note is that history is slightly different in all these alternates, and time doesn't always run at the same rate.  What I'm getting at here is that these cabbits are so similar to Ryo-ohki that I must've created them too.  But I _know_ I didn't so…"

Tenchi spoke up.  "It must have been one of your alternate selves!"

"Absolutely correct Tenchi!  Give the boy an A+"  A large rubber stamp appeared and put a big, black "A+" on Tenchi's forehead, knocking him out of his seat.  "Next time raise your hand." Washu scolded.

Ryoko's hand slowly crept up.

"So what're we going to do about it then?" she asked.

"Nothing," Washu said.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"What I meant was NOTHING Ryoko.  Oh sure, I could build a machine that would allow us to travel between these other realities.  In fact there're a couple in the lab right now that would do the job.  And as a goddess, I could probably do it even without a machine.  But I won't.  And before you ask why, I'll tell you.  In this reality both you and Ayeka married Tenchi.  This is _our_ ideal.  How would you like to find a reality where only Ayeka married him, or Sasami, or me?  We all have feelings for him you know, even Ryo-ohki, so it's a possibility.  Or even better, a reality where you're the princess and Ayeka's the pirate?"

Ryoko turned slightly green.

Washu saw the expression on her daughter's face.  "Exactly."

"But shouldn't we help them get home?" Sasami piped in.

"No dear.  They'll be perfectly happy right here, just look at Ay-ohki with your sister.  We just have to find them good homes." Washu told her.

"Can I have one?  Please?" the little princess pleaded.

"We'll see Sasami.  But don't you think Ryo-ohki will be a little upset if you find another cabbit friend?"

"Yeah, I guess.  But she really belongs to Ryoko." Sasami answered, crestfallen.

Ryoko tried to cheer her up, "But she spends all her time with you, doesn't she?  So I guess that makes her both of ours, doesn't it?"

"Miya!" agreed the cabbit.

"You shut up.  I'm still mad at you." Ryoko muttered to her partner.

Ryo-ohki's ears drooped.

"Washu?" Sasami waved her hand again.  "Is Ay-ohki gonna be a spaceship too someday?"

"Yes, Sasami, he is.  And he'll be a little bigger than Ryo-ohki too if my calculations are correct."

The podium suddenly disappeared and Washu was back in her normal clothing.  "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I need to talk to Ryoko alone for a minute."  Washu said, ending the session.

Everyone but Ryoko stood up.

"Wait.  Not you Tenchi, you stay too.  And Ayeka, you wait right outside, I want to talk to you and Tenchi together next."

After the two princesses had left the room, Washu turned to her daughter and son-in-law.  "We may have another problem.  I want to warn you both."

"What's that Little Washu?" Tenchi inquired.

"Ay-ohki is a male cabbit and Ryo-ohki is female.  We don't have to worry about any little cabbits scampering around, Ryo-ohki isn't, ah… completely equipped for that.  But when Ay-ohki matures in about two months, they're going to want to… you know… do this and that together."

"Yeah, so?" Ryoko asked her.

"Well, cabbits form a strong emotional bond with their partners.  Although I don't know for sure, being as I only built the one myself, I think that when they mate… Ryoko and Ayeka… well, let's just say that those fantasies you've been having in your dreams might come true Ryoko."

Ryoko blushed.  "You know about those?"  She turned to Tenchi.  "Tenchi, I…"

He smiled at her.  "Don't worry Ryoko," he tapped the side of his head.  "Remember our link.  I know about them too, but I don't think Ayeka does.  Your link with her isn't as strong yet.  I do think she knows how you feel though and I know she feels the same."

Tenchi walked over and kissed his wife.  "I'm not upset.  When I married you both, I hoped that you'd find feelings for each other.  And I kinda expected something like this might happen someday too, at least once."

"So you're really not mad?" Ryoko looked into his eyes.

"Well, if you leave me for each other, I might get a little angry," he said with a grin.

A spotlight appeared shining down on them and music began playing as Ryoko jumped up and threw her arms around him.  "That'll never happen dear.  I'll always love you the most!"  She kissed him; it was one of the ten great kisses in history (no, wait, that's in a different story).

Washu waved her hand, banishing the spotlight and music, then cleared her throat.  "Ahem.  I said it _might_ happen, I'm not positive that it will.  And do the lovey-dovey stuff on your own time; we're on my clock here.  Tenchi, go get Ayeka, I'll explain it to her now.  Ryoko, you can stay or leave, whichever.  But since Ayeka wasn't in here when I told you, you probably shouldn't be here when I tell her."

Ryoko grinned at her mother.  "In that case, I'll have her come in when I go out.  See ya later Tenchi!"

*****

To be continued

*****

Author's Notes

To answer any unasked questions, yes, I see the link between cabbit and owner as very similar to the link between dragon and rider in Anne McAffrey's excellent Pern series.  And if you're wondering where Ayeka's demon side went, well, if I get enough encouragement to continue this after the end of part II here, I have some pretty good ideas on how to use that.  That's why she got the cabbit.  And my daughter Brooke has informed me that we haven't seen the last of Urd yet either.  (Urd's one of her favorite characters, right after Krillin in Dragonball Z and Kiyone in Tenchi Universe.)  Although why _she_ told _me_, I don't know.  I'm the one writing this stuff after all.

Keep the comments and reviews coming please, I take each one seriously.  If you want me to answer them or have any suggestions or ideas, e-mail me at the address in my profile – bobr@buckeye-express.com.  Or if you want a quicker answer during the week (M-F 7:30am - 4:30pm EST) try my work address – bobr@edcodie.com.  Flames will be ignored and the sender put in my spam file, constructive criticism is always accepted though.

BobR


	9. In the Afternoon

Conversations II

Chapter 9

In the Afternoon

*****

Princess Ayeka Masaki sat on the living room couch watching the two cabbits play on the wooden deck outside and thought about all the changes in her life over the past five or six months.  She thought about her relationship with Ryoko, how it had changed from mutual disgust, to tolerance, then to friendship and finally to something akin to love, if not love itself.  She chuckled as she remembered the first, and so far only, time Ay-ohki and Ryo-ohki had tried to consummate their relationship.  Washu had been right; she and Ryoko had almost consummated theirs as well.  As luck would have it, it had happened late at night when all of them were in bed and Tenchi had been there to "deal" with the problem.  Ayeka knew that it was only a matter of time though before she and the ex-pirate were caught alone by the cabbits' emotions.

She considered the effect that her bonding with Ay-ohki had had on the rest of the family.  Washu had been very upset at first, but soon got over it, as tracing the origins of the three new cabbits, two of whom were still in cold sleep, became her prime research effort.  Washu had even built a machine, with Skuld's help of course, that would allow her to view events in alternate realities, although she still said that she wouldn't attempt to travel to them.  _Yeah, right! _ Ayeka thought at this point.  And she had found some very interesting ones too, but not the origin of the cabbits.  Not yet.  

Ryoko, on the other hand, was thrilled that Ayeka now knew how it felt to be mentally bonded to another creature.  There had been many discussions between the two girls about the pluses and minuses of such a bond, not that either would ever regret it, and it had actually brought them closer together as friends.  And Ayeka had found that it had strengthened her mental link to Ryoko and she was beginning to hear Ryo-ohki as well, much to the joy of the small brown cabbit.

Tenchi appeared ambivalent toward the bond, but Ayeka knew he was happy about it.  It gave her and Ryoko something in common besides him, giving him some much needed breathing space.  She knew he was happy that their bickering had become more argumentative and playful rather than destructive, as in the past.  

Her sister Sasami was overjoyed that Ryo-ohki had a new friend, and although Ay-ohki hadn't taken to Sasami as much as Ryo-ohki had, the three of them still spent many happy hours together, in the kitchen and playing in the woods.  

And as for Mihoshi, well anything cute was fair game for her.  She loved to play with both cabbits when her patrol schedule permitted and it was not unusual to find the three of them curled up in a sunny spot together, all sound asleep.

Then her thoughts turned in another direction.  She was still uneasy about the fact that her inner power didn't come from the same source as the Jurai power she had always been accustomed to using.  It was from a much darker source, as the marks on her forehead attested.  She had always called Ryoko a demon and it was a shock to find out that _she_ was in fact the one with demonic power.  Looking back, she could see times when the power she had been using had not been Juraian at all, but indeed something else.  Especially when she was in a bad mood or let Ryoko get too deep under her skin.  Luckily those types of moods had all but disappeared since she and Ryoko had married Tenchi, but she found herself being very careful about using her powers, as she was still unsure exactly how to differentiate between the Juraian power that was her birthright and the demonic power that she had grown into.  

Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, and even Lady Tokimi were working with her, not to suppress the power, but to guide it in the right direction.  The two goddesses had told her that there was nothing they could do to stop the change, but she needn't let it rule her life.  Tsunami had been strangely silent on the subject, only saying that it had to do with that mysterious Destiny of Jurai that she refused to talk about.  Lady Tokimi had mentioned another person that might be able to help her come to terms with her change, but that person had yet to put in an appearance and she wasn't going to hold her breath waiting for him.

*****

Ryoko phasing down into the room from upstairs startled Ayeka out of her contemplation.  She floated up behind the princess and put her arms around her.

"What's up Ayeka?  Wanna go take a walk or something?  Tenchi won't be home for a few hours yet."

"No thank you Ryoko.  But you may join me in a cup of tea if you wish.  I've just been sitting here thinking about all of the changes that have occurred since that morning you and I settled our differences."

"Nah, it's too nice a day to stay inside.  Maybe I'll go up and see if your brother wants to spar a bit."  She waved her hand in the general direction of the shrine.  Ryoko still hadn't told anyone of Yosho's deception, but felt that Washu at least already knew about it.  "Hey!  I'm gonna try to talk Tenchi into taking a bath with me after dinner.  Why don't you join us?"

Ayeka smiled. "I'd like that.  Thank you, I think I will."

"Great.  I'll bring the goodies.  It'll be kinda like old times, you know, like before we were married.  See ya at dinner."  With a wave Ryoko teleported out of the room.

_Old Times, _ Ayeka thought with a chuckle.  She didn't know what the ex-pirate had planned, but it probably wasn't anything like Old Times, not with the three of them alone in the onsen anyway.  She glanced outside to see the two cabbits now napping in the sun, Ay-ohki sprawled out on his belly and Ryo-ohki on her back, all four paws gently waving in the air.  She wondered where Mihoshi was, since she was never one to pass up a good nap.

Mihoshi.  Now there was someone that she felt sorry for.  Washu still hadn't told her that they were related.  It wasn't that she didn't want Mihoshi to know, but she wasn't sure how the GP would handle it.  Besides, there were political repercussions as well.  The GP and the Juraian Empire had always been careful not to appear to close to each other.  The GP was supposed to be an independent body within the galaxy, but if Ryoko was Mihoshi's great to the nth power aunt, and Ryoko was now a Juraian princess through marriage, other galactic governments might think that there was now a political connection between Jurai and the GP and force Mihoshi's grandfather to step down as Marshal.

Ayeka thought about what Washu had allowed them to read about Mihoshi in the GP official records.  Fifty-three commendations for bravery.  No, fifty-four now, after the passenger liner incident and the Juraian Star of Bravery on top of that.  Then there was the fact that the Mihoshi before the accident was efficient, calculating and somewhat cold-blooded and ruthless in pursuit of her duties.  So much so that she also had several reprimands for excessive use of force. _Not that the scum didn't deserve it, _ Ayeka thought, her demon markings briefly flaring unseen under her headpiece.  Still, she preferred Mihoshi now to the "pre-zap" Mihoshi that the official record described.  She didn't think that she would've liked that woman at all.  

Next she considered Mihoshi's ex-partner, Detective-Captain Kiyone Makibi, who had left the week before, shortly after Washu had finished repairs on her ship.  Ayeka had liked the woman.  The captain had impressed her with her dedication to duty and her feelings for her ex-partner.  She wished her the best and hoped their paths would cross again someday.

*****

"Ayeka?  Would you like some more tea?"

Her thoughts were again interrupted, this time by her little sister.  "Yes Sasami, thank you.  Won't you join me for a while?"

"Well… Ok.  But just for a while, I have to start dinner soon you know."  Sasami seated herself next to Ayeka.  "So, big sister, whatcha been doing out here all by yourself all afternoon.  I saw you talking to Ryoko for a minute earlier."

"Yes, she invited me to join her in the bath after dinner."

This drew a wide grin from the little princess.

"Ooh!  It's not like that you little imp." Ayeka shook her finger at Sasami.  "You've been reading Father Noboyuki's books again haven't you?"

Sasami giggled.

"Why is it that everyone seems to think that since we're both married to Tenchi, Ryoko and I…  Anyway, just to clear things up, we're not and we haven't and if we did it wouldn't be anyone's business but Tenchi's and ours.  So there."

Sasami bowed her head.  "I'm sorry sister.  I didn't mean to offend you."

Ayeka laughed. "You didn't. I was just making it clear that Ryoko and myself don't have that kind of relationship."  She didn't add the unspoken "yet"; she knew it was just a matter of time and cabbit opportunity.  "I've been sitting here watching those two play," she pointed to the two snoozing cabbits, "and thinking about all the ways life has changed around here recently."

"Has Washu said if Ay-ohki will have a humanoid form like Ryo-ohki?" Sasami wondered, her eyes lighting up.

"Well, I know she's working on it, but she hasn't been able to get the Mass to combine like it did for Ryo-ohki.  She say's that it should be soon though." Ayeka answered.

"Do you know what she has planned for the other two yet?"

"I think she wants to give one to Auntie Funaho, and the other to brother Yosho maybe.  I don't know for sure, but I believe that's what Ryoko said." Ayeka replied.

"Oh."  Sasami said disappointedly, as she really wanted a cabbit of her own.  "Well, I'd better go start dinner.  We're having something called 'Yankee Pot Roast' that I saw on a cooking show.  I hope everyone likes it."  She got up and headed into the kitchen.

Ayeka smiled after her little sister.  She wasn't a bad cook herself, which had surprised Tenchi.  But she didn't enjoy doing it like Sasami did.  In fact, on the honeymoon she had begun teaching Ryoko some simple dishes and Ryoko had become a passable cook, as long as it wasn't anything too fancy.

She considered the changes that her sister would face.  She could tell that Tsunami was exerting more and more influence over her sister as she matured.  True, Sasami was afraid of the assimilation, but it was already happening in a slow process, and she didn't even realize it.  Sasami wouldn't lose her unique identity, of that Ayeka was sure.  _A goddess and a demon in the same family. _  Ayeka smiled at the thought.  _Although the same could be said of Ryoko and myself as well. _

Her thoughts turned back to Ryoko.  _She's changed the most of all of us.  She's much calmer and more mature.  Being able to talk about her past was a big step in her healing process.  Now I understand why Brother Yosho chose not to kill her 700 years ago, Ryoko is not an evil person and she has the biggest heart of any of us except Sasami. _  She really appreciated all of the support Ryoko had given her over the past few weeks, and all the patience her friend had shown with her mood swings as she accepted what she was becoming.

She poured herself another small cup of tea.

_Brother Yosho, _ she thought, _he still thinks to help me by maintaining his disguise.   _Ever since she had come into her power she had been able to see past Katsuhito's deception.  She had understood long ago that he had never loved her the same way she had thought she loved him and she could see now that her love for him had been nothing more than a young girl's infatuation with an idol.  She didn't blame him for what he'd done and someday she'd let him know that she knew.  She chuckled quietly.  For now though, let him go on thinking he was tricking her.  When she sprung it on him, the moment would be that much more enjoyable.  _That's my demon side again, I guess. _

She heard Tenchi enter the house through the kitchen and greet Sasami.  _Is it that late already? _  

Her husband came into the room and gave her a kiss.  "Hi Ayeka.  Have you had a good day?"

"Yes my love.  I've been babysitting Ay-ohki and Ryo-ohki all afternoon," she replied.  

He smiled, remembering the events of a few nights before, thinking that a chaperone would be more appropriate for those two, rather than a babysitter.  "Sasami said dinner will be ready soon so I've got to go get cleaned up.  I'll see you then."  He gave her another quick kiss and headed upstairs to change clothes.

Ayeka heard Ryoko outside yelling at Mihoshi.  Something about practicing her landing technique.  She heard the door slam and watched as a thoroughly soaked Ryoko stalked upstairs to join her husband changing clothes.  Funny, she hadn't even heard Mihoshi land this time.  It must have been on the far side of the lake.  And Ryoko actually using a door…  She _must_ be mad at the blonde if she forgot to teleport.  But she'd get over it quickly, especially when she ran into Tenchi in the bedroom.

She looked out the window and saw that the cabbits were gone, probably into the kitchen to mooch carrots from Sasami.  Tenchi and Ryoko came back downstairs, talking quietly.  Tenchi was agreeing with something Ryoko was saying.  Maybe about the bath later.  Mihoshi waved cheerfully at her as she passed through the room and she nodded and smiled back.  She felt, rather than heard Washu's lab door open and the small scientist/goddess and Lady Tokimi entered the house through the portal.

"Ayeka!  Dinner!"  She heard Tenchi call from the dinning room.  Mihoshi and Ryoko started arguing over something while Sasami tried to calm them both down.  She stood up, and with a huge smile went to join her family for dinner.

*****

Author's Notes

This chapter ties up the Conversations II series; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it.  I plan on adding more to the storyline, but will probably change the name from "Conversations."  This all started as an exploration into how the characters might react to certain situations and consisted mainly of dialog, hence the name; but it's gone way beyond that now and seems to have taken on a life of it's own.  I'm not sure what I'll call it or when it'll get started; but keep an eye out for it, it should be soon.

For those who are wondering how it all fits together, here's the timeline:

Conversations, Chapters 1-8

Conversations, Side Story 1

Conversations II, Chapters 1-8

Partners Reunited, Side Story

Conversations II, Chapter 9

BobR.


End file.
